Happily Ever After
by palex-spashley-girl8-13
Summary: This Takes place after Season Three the Finale now look if u havent seen it dont read this it may contain spoilers for you! Spencer and Ashley are back together whats going to happen? I dont know why dont ya just read it and find out.
1. Again!

Happily Ever After

Happily Ever After

Chapter 1: Again!

**THE END OF THE NIGHT OF THE PARTY**

The night ended with Ashley and Kyla saying their good-byes to everyone (Glen, Chelsea, Paula Arthur Madison Spencer and Adien) Kyla and Adien were kissing goodbye as were Ashley and Spencer.

Kyla: "Hey why don't you just stay here tonight because you have to come here tomorrow to pick me up, so we can go to the food drive tomorrow."

Adien: "Uh sure but if that homeless grandma keeps staring at me again I'm out" (smiling)

Kyla: (laughing) "Deal" (Kyla took Adien's hand and led him back to her room.)

Spencer: "Awe aren't they cute"

Ashley: "Ugh please don't start with that again"

Spencer: (smiling) "but not as cute as us though right?"

Ashley: (also smiling) "exactly" Ashley leaned in and kissed Spencer passionately then break away and Spencer heads toward the door but then Ashley grabs her arm directing her toward her.

Ashley: " Don't go" " Can you stay here tonight?" (Ashley gives her a kiss)

Spencer: "mmmmm sure I would love to" "just let me go tell my mom and dad" (Spencer then leaves the loft to tell her parents buying enough time for Ashley to run to her room light a few candles. Then hide behind the door with a huge grin on her face.)

Spencer: ok Ashley my parents said I could… Ashley?…….. Hello? (Ashley sneaks behind Spencer the sweeps her off feet into her arms making Spencer wraps her arms Ashley's neck with a surprised face. Ashley smiles and kisses Spencer)

Spencer: What was that for?

Ashley: "For being the most amazing girlfriend ever and to congradulate you on your project"

Spencer: "Why thank you Miss Davies"

Ashley: "O its not over yet Miss Carlin" (Ashley then walks into her room to reveal the candles to Spencer. Spencers face lights up and she smiles deeply. Ashley then leans down to put Spencer on her bed.)

Spencer: OMG! Ashley I love you!

Ashley: "I love you too spence" (Ashley then climbs on top of Spencer and kisses her. After a few minutes of tongues battling for dominance and hands lingering Ashley starts to suck on Spencers neck causing her to moan deeply.)

Ashley: shhhhhhh! Do u want Adien and kyla to hear you?

Spencer: "Well sorry then don't make me moan" (smiling)

Ashley: (Smiling) "That's a good one" (Ashley then rips off spencers white dress shoes and under garments and throws them against the wall with a loud boom noise.)

Spencer: "And your telling me to be quiet."

Ashley: "My bad" (Ashley went back to sucking on Spencer's neck and Spencer trying to fight the urge not to moan. Everything was going great and Ashley was just about to make her move when kyla walks through the beads with Adien)

Kyla: "Hey ash I was wondering…….whoa…….OMG!…….sorry" (Spencer looks up and Ashley turns around.)

Spencer/Ashley: "OMG!" (Spencer succries under the covers to cover her naked body up and Ashley turns around and sits up.)

Adien: "WOW that was hot do it again!"

Ashley: "Are you kidding me again!"

Kyla: "Omg I'm so sorry you guys."

Ashley: "You should be!" (Death glare)

Spencer: "I'ts ok"

Ashley: "Well what do you want?!"

Kyla: "I was just wondering if you guys wanted to go to the food drive tomorrow with Adien and me?"

Ashley: "No! Get out!"

Spencer: "We would love too"

Ashley: "Spennnnnnccccer!"

Kyla: "Great thanks Spencer you're the best see you tomorrow come on Adien"

Adien: (staring at spencers black lace thong on the floor) he picks it up) "Can I have this?"

Kyla/Spencer/Ashley: "NO!" (kyla grabs him and walks out causing him to drop spencers thong.)

(Spencer and Ashley giggling)

Ashley: "Can we get back to what we were doing?" (leans into to kiss Spencer)

Spencer: (Stops her by her hand) "Not until you promise to go tomorrow"

Ashley: "Omg I am so whipped fine I promise"

Spencer: "You know you like it" (leans in and kisses her)

Ashley: "mmmmmmmm now can we finish what we started?"

Spencer: "Yes" (Ashley climbs back onto her and they get back to their romantic evening)

**HAHA I LOVE THAT SCENE SRY IT WAS SHORT!! ……… SO SHOULD I WRITE MORE OR DO I SUCK NO TRULY BE HONEST ILL GET BETTER. IF YOU WANT MORE LEAVE ME A REVIEW THANX!! :) **


	2. Suprise and Payback

Chapter 2. Suprise/Payback

** THE MORNING AFTER THE PARTY**

Ashley wakes up first to find her and Spencer spooning naked with Spencer's arms around her waist

Ashley wakes up first to find her and Spencer spooning naked with Spencer's arms around her waist. Ashley smiles and gently releases herself from Spencer's arms. She then walks over to her dresser and pulls out a pink tank top with white shorts to get into. After she walks over and grabs her robe for Spencer to get into wen she wakes up. And lays it down on the bed. Ashley walks over to Spencer kneels down and places a small kiss on Spencer's forehead, before walking out to the kitchen. Ashley sees Kyla sitting at the table drinking coffee and watching the news.

Ashley: " Adien?"

Kyla: "Still sleeping"

Ashley: " Figures" (Ashley then heads for Kyla's room)

Kyla: " What are you doing"

Ashley: " You'll soon see" (Ashley comes back five minutes later smiling as evilly as she could)

Kyla: " What did you do?"

Ashley: " Nothing" (Kyla was about to say something but was interrupted by Spencer walking in)

Spencer: " Good morning" (Spencer walks over to Ashley and gives her a quick peck on the lips)

Ashley: "Morning" (Kyla starts to burst out in laughter)

Ashley: " What?"

Kyla: " You guys are like an old married couple" (Ashley was about to have a nice comeback but was interrupted by Adien this time)

Adien: (walking out of Kylas room) " Who's an old married couple" (all three girls turn to face him) Kyla: " Ashley and Spenc……….. (Kyla, Ashley and Spencer all smile then it breaks out into laughter.) (Soon they're all on the floor laughing and rolling around at the sight of Adiens face.) (Ashley had drawn Adien a mustache with a soul patch and Mr. Stud written across his forehead)

Adien: " What?" (All of the girls look at each other than back at him)

Kyla/Ashley/Spencer: " Nothing"

Adien: " ooooooook" (Adien goes into the kitchen and makes a bowl of cereal.)

Kyla: " O ya Spencer have you and Ashley meet me in front of our booth at noon"

Spencer: "Ok"

Ashley: " Ugh I don't want to go" (Spencer look at her and rolls her eyes)

Spencer: " If you don't go I won't kiss you for months"

Ashley: " SO NOON RIGHT?!" (Ashley puts on a fake smile while Spencer giggles)

Ashley: "O I have to take Spencer somewhere this morning so see you later."

Kyla: " Ok"

Spencer: " Wait where are we going at ten in the morning?"

Ashley: " You'll find out later" (Ashley gave Spencer one more kiss before taking her hand and leading her back to her room for a quick shower and getting dressed. After they came back out to the kitchen. Ashley heads for the door, Spencer right behind her.

Kyla: " Remember….." (Ashley cuts her off)

Ashley: " I know I know meet you and Adien in front of the booth at noon." (Ashley looks around the room)

Ashley: "Where is he?"

Kyla: "Bathroom"

Ashley: "OOOOO we gatta go."

Kyla: "Why"

Adien: (Screaming from the bathroom) "O HELL NO AGAIN!!"

Ashley: (Laughing with Spencer) " That's why" (she grabs Spencer's hand and runs out the door)

**Sorry it took so long guys Ive been busy so enjoy!! and keep the reviews comin!! Still want me to write more? Want me to make it longer? Than Tell me about it plz**


	3. Karma

Chapter 3: Punk'd

Chapter 3: Karma

**In Ashley's Convertible **

Spencer: "Where are we going it's to early for any places to be open here"

Ashley: " Do you really think I'll tell you?"

Spencer: "Hmmm yes" (She reaches over to intertwined her fingers with Ashley's. Using her other hand to rub Ashley's thigh.)

Ashley: (taking Spencer's hand off her thigh) "You know I'm not going to give into this again." "And just so you'll stop asking." (As Ashley pulled up to a red light she grabbed a bandanna out of her back seat and tied it around Spencer's head.)

Spencer "Ashllllllllllley!!"

Ashley: "Calm down were almost there" (Ashley leans over to give Spencer a quick peck on the lips. The light turns green.)

Spencer: " Now that's something to wait for" (She said as she rubbed her thumb on Ashley's hand)

Ashley: (Smiling) "Were here!"

Spencer: "Really I didn't notice because I have a blindfold on!"

Ashley: "O don't be a sour puss" (Ashley gets out of the car to open the door for Spencer. Then she helps her out and takes off her blindfold. Spencer sees in front of her the beach where she first admitted she was gay.)

Spencer: "Omg! Ashley we haven't been here in forever." (Spencer starts to get teary eyed)

Ashley: "I know I figured since the past ahs been so crazy, we could just have some time to be alone and just chill" (Ashley takes Spencer's hands)

Spencer: " Ya I'd like that"

Ashley: "Good because you look really hot in your bathing suit" (Ashley said as she pulled out hers and Spencer's bathing suits. Holding up Spencer's "Dammmmmmmmn" (then smiles)

Spencer: (Also smiling) "Look do you want to see me in it or what?"

Ashley: " Yes Please"

Spencer: "Then let's go get dressed" (Spencer grabbed her suit as did Aslhey and they got dressed. After about and hour of fun on the beach. They sat down to rest on their towels.)

Spencer: "I'm so glad you brought me here today Ash. It's been fun"

Ashley: "Ya I know" (Ashely leans over Spencer in a push up position and bends down to kiss her)

Spencer: (Noticing an old lady string at them in disgust. Spencer breaks the kiss) "Ash theres someone staring"

Ashley: (Looks over at the wonmen than quickly back at Spencer. Ashley than starts to smile very evily. Ashley then goes back to kissing Spencer but this time harder. She than grinds her leg into Spencer's crotch making Spencer moan. The old lady then gets up from her spot and runs to the bathroom to puke.)

Ashley: (Laughing) " Haha I guess she couldn't handle or love"

Spencer: (Not happy) " No Ashley you cant do that not in public!" (Spencer pushses Ashley off her, gets up, takes her towel and angrily stomps away)

Ashley: "Whoa whoa Spence!! Spencer come back!!" (Ashley gets up and runs to catch Spencer. When she reaches her she spins her around, so she can face her.)

Ashley: "Look I'm sorry ok I didn't mean do upset yo…. (She was cut off by Spencers quiet voice)

Spencer: "Gotcha" (Ashely gets a confused face)

Ashley: "What?"

Spencer: (smiling) "If you want to be evil then so will I"

Ashley: (Now smiling) "Ok ok I'll stop my evil ways for you"

Spencer: "Thank you" (kisses Ashley) "Now let's go get changed. We have to meet kyla in a half an hour and it's a long ride back."

Ashley: "Ok lets go" (Ashley and Spencer got changed and meet at the car. Where Ashley put there things in the back of her car then got in with Spencer)

Spencer: "Let's do this again sometime"

Ashley: "Ya it was fun" (Ashley gives Spencer one more kiss before turing the key to power the car and start there way toward the booth to help Kyla and Adien.

**OK guys I will start making longer Chapters After the 4th Chapter. So for now enjoy these ones and keep the reviews coming because it keeps me going!! Any suggestions Tell me!! The fourth Chapter will Be up by the weekend!!**


	4. Friendly Helpers

Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Friendly Helpers

** AT THE FOOD DRIVE**

Spencer and Ashley arrived at the food drive hand in hand. At exactly noon, as promised. As they got closer Adien and Kyla greeted them.

Kyla: "Hey guys glad you got here on time we need major help." (Kyla threw them the blue T-shirts in her arm, and motioned them over to look at the booth. It was crowded with hungry hobos, banging on the booth to open.) " Those shirts mean that your staff so start handing out food."

Spencer: "Ok"

Ashley: (backing away) "See you guys later bye!" (Before Ashley could turn and run down the block she was stopped. Spencer grabbed onto both of her arms and shoved her into the booth.)

Ashley: (Yelling as she was thrown into the booth) "NOOOOOOOO I don't want to die!!"

Adien (smiling) "What a brat" (Spencer and Kyla started to smile)

Ashley: (from inside the booth) "I heard the Adien!" (Kyla, Adien and Spencer then started to laugh)

Kyla: "Spencer go help your girlfriend before she breaks something" (smiling)

Spencer: (Smiles at Kyla. Looks at the booth then back at Kyla.) "Good idea" (Spencer walks into the booth to go help her girlfriend)

Adien: "Hey I was wondering maybe we could give Ash and Spencer some privacy tonight and go to the movies"

Kyla: "I guess" (smiling and reaches up and kisses Adien)

Adien: "Cool" Adien and Kyla made their way into the booth to help out Spencer and Ashley.)

** 2Hours Later**

Kyla: "Thanks for coming." (Kyla hands the homeless girl a bag a food and the girl is on her way.)

Adein "Kyla why don't you and me take a break and have Spencer and Ashley take car of the booth, well were gone."

Kyla: "Ya is that ok with you Spencer?" (Spencer and Ashley were sitting on the floor of the booth playing with each other's fingers.)

Kyla: "Spencer! Hello!

Spencer; (smiling at Ashley then quickly stops playing with Ashley's fingers averts her attention to Kyla.) "Ya sure."

Ashley: "Yea we'll be fine alone." (Ashley grabs Spencer and kisses her neck)

Spencer: (giggling) "Ash stop" (Adien starts to look turned on)

Kyla: "um ok! Well try not to have sex in the booth bye." (Kyla grabs Adiens hand and exits the booth)

Ashley: "Can we please get out of here"

Spencer: "Ashley not until they come back"

Ashley: " But I'm sick of passing food to hobos"

Spencer: "Ashley they're not hobos their homeless and there just going through a hard time right now." "Some of them are actually really sweet."

??: "Huh that sounds familiar" (Ashley and Spencer look up from were they were sitting to see someone they were hoping was long gone by now…………………..Guess not

??

**Sorry to leave off on a cliffhanger but tell me who do u think it is?? You think you know but you really don't. Remember guys ****LONGER CHAPTERS**** will start in the ****NEXT CHAPTER. ****Keep the reviews coming.**


	5. Chapter 5 You Again!

Previously on South of nowhere happily ever after……

Previously on South of Nowhere Happily Ever After…

_Spencer: " There not hobos Ashley there homeless." " Some of them are pretty sweet."_

_??: "Huh that sounds familiar" (Ashley and Spencer look up from were they were sitting to see someone their were hoping was long gone from their lives……………_

Ashley: "I thought I kicked you out Carmen." (Ashley picked herself up from where she was sitting to get in Carmen's face.)

Carmen: "You did but that doesn't mean I can't stop by the food drive." (Spencer's face turned from happy to sad quickly. She gets up and stands next to Ashley.

Spencer: " Ladies!" (Ashley ignores Spencer and continues.)

Ashley: "No you can't you've caused enough damage!"

Carmen: "Damage? I haven't done anything to you."

Ashley: (laughs) " Spencer was right when she said you love to deny the truth"

Spencer: "Ash stop" (Spencer puts her hand on Ashley's arm. But Ashley quickly shrugs it off.)

Ashley: "No Spencer, she hurt us and theirs no forgiving her."

Carmen: "I see you just cant let things go little rich bitch" (Ashley couldn't take it anymore. She walked out of the booth and right up to Carmen.)

Ashley: "Don't start with me little miss charity case." (Ashley pushed Carmen making her lose balance and take a couple steps back. Spencer ran out of the booth and grabbed onto Ashley.)

Spencer: "Ashley you need to stop now."

Carmen: " Ya, Ashley you should actually listen to her for once, just like I'm about to hit you."

Ashley: "I do listen midget!" (Carmen ran straight for Ashley and punched her right in the cheek causing Ashley to fall on her butt. (Ashley ran her finger across her lip to catch the blood that was dripping from it.)

Carmen: "Really did you just listen to me then, or were you just being a stupid rockstars daughter."

Spencer: "Ashley are you ok?" (Spencer ran over to kneel next to Ashley. The look on Ashley's face turned to depressed and sad. She was starting to think about her father's death.

Carmen: "No wonder your dad never showed up your pathetic!"

Spencer: "That's enough Carmen!" (Ashley snapped out of her day dream stage and ran full force toward Carmen tackling her to the ground. Kicks, punches, and slaps were thrown as they were rolling on the ground.)

Spencer: "STOP!" "ASHLEY!" (Two security guards ran over and pulled them apart. Both of them were trying to shake of off the guards grips but none we successful.)

Ashley: "Let me go!" (The security guard turns toward Spencer.)

Security Guard: " Does this belong to you?"

Ashley: "Let me go! Let me go!"

Spencer: "Yes" (The security guard tossed Ashley into Spencer's arms. Carmen on the other hand was being escorted to a police car.

Carmen: (well being escorted away) "Ashley your still a pathetic rich bitch!" (Spencer turns he attention to Ashley.)

Spencer: "Go inside the booth I'll be their in a few" (Ashley did as told and walked inside the booth. Spencer then walked over to the Security guard.)

Spencer: "Why is she being arrested?"

Security Guard: "Well in San Diego she was wanted for drunk driving, bar fights, and robbery."

Spencer: "Oh"

Security Guard: "Ya thank god we found her. As for you keep that one under control" (he pointed toward Ashley who was in the booth.)

Spencer: "Will do officer" (Spencer walked away and into the booth to find Ashley on the ground crying and shaking.)

Spencer: "Ashley" (Ashley looked up. Spencer sat next to Ashley and hugged her tightly.)

Spencer: "Shhh it's ok"

Ashley: "Spence I'm sorry she pushed me over the edge I'm sorry I'm sorry."

Spencer: "I know its ok." (Spencer tightened her grip and sat there with Ashley until she calmed down and was soon asleep. When Adien and Kyla finally came back they found Spencer and Ashley sitting their Kyla came inside.)

Kyla: "What Happened!?"

Spencer: "Shhhhhhh" "She's sleeping"

Kyla: "Oh, sorry" (Spencer turned her attention to Adien)

Spencer: "Hey Adien can you help me get her into the car?" "I'm going to take her to my house."

Adien: "Sure hand her to me" (Spencer gave Ashley to Adien and got up. All three of them made their way out of the booth. When they got to the car Spencer opened the door for Adien to put Ashley in the front seat. Adien dropped Ashley and closed the door.)

Spencer: "Thanks Adien, I'll see you guys later ok"

Kyla/Adien: "Ya" (Spencer walked over to the driver's side and got in. she waved to Adien and Kyla and started toward her house with Ashley.)

**Hey Guys sorry it's been some time ive been busy with hom work and school i know im getting excited for the SOUTH OF NOWHERE ENGLISH PREMEIRE ON OCTOBER 10 th!! Ive only seen it in french so far. BUT WHOS WITH ME WHEN I SAY THEY NEED TO MAKE A SOUTH OF NOWHERE MOIVE!! COME ON KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!! :)**


	6. Helping Hand

Previously on South of nowhere happily ever after……

Chapter 6

Moving in

SPENCERS HOUSE

Spencer arrives at her house and turns off the engine. She then takes out her phone and texts Glen.

**Spencer: kan u help me get Ashley out of the car? **

**Glen: Is she drunk?**

**Spencer: NO! Just help me!**

**Glen: ok ok b they're in a sec**

Glen comes out of the house and opens Ashley's side of the car.

Glen: "What happened?"

Spencer: "It's a long story. Carmen showed up."

Glen: "Ok. O was their a hot girl fight?"

Spencer: "Glen!"

Glen: "OK!" (Glen picked up Ashley and Spencer got out of the car. When they reached the house Ashley started to talk

Ashley: (sleep talking) "YOU EVIL BITCH!" (Smack! Ashley's hand punched Glen right in his left eye. Spencer giggled and Glen shot her a dirty look. When they reach Spencer's room, Glen puts down Ashley on Spencer's bed. Spencer sits right by Ashley.)

Spencer: "Thanks Glen"

Glen: "You owe me big time. She hits hard" (glen rubs his eye)

Spencer: (smiling) "ok ok"

Glen: "If you need me just call. I'll be at Chealsys." (Glen walks out the door.)

Spencer: (shouting out after him) "Tell her I said hi!" (Spencer then covers her mouth and looks at Ashley who is cuddled up with Spencer's pillow. Still sound asleep. Spencer smiles and walks into her bathroom to take a shower. When Spencer got out of the shower she dried herself off and got dressed. When she walked into her room she saw Ashley just waking up.)

Spencer: "Good afternoon sleepy head."

Ashley: "ugh"

Spencer: "How are you feeling?"

Ashley: "Sore and do I have a fat lip?" (Spencer sat down by her and looked at her face.)

Spencer: "I'll go get you some ice." (Spencer kissed Ashley's forehead and walked out the door.)

Ashley: (calling After her) "But!" (Spencer cuts her off)

Spencer: (still walking down the stairs) "Rest!" (When she got down the stairs her parents walked in with handfulls of groceries.)

Arthur: "Well hi their honey"

Spencer: "Hello dad"

Paula: "Where have you been?"

Spencer: "Mom I've only been gone for a day and a half."

Paula: "I know but sweetie I just worry and…" (Arthur cuts her off)

Arthur: "Well Spencer how about giving your mom and I a hand with these groceries."

Spencer: "Uh ya sure." (Spencer grabs a bag from her mom and one from her dad. Then they all go into the kitchen and set down their bags.)

Paula: "So what have you been up to with Ashley?"

Arthur: "Paula you don't need to know everything."  
Spencer: "Dad its ok. If you need to know we have been helping out Kyla and Adien at a food drive."

Paula: (putting on a fake smile) "Well that's great honey." (Paula was about to say something else but was this time interrupting by Ashley coming in to the kitchen. When she saw Arthur and Paula she froze for a bit.)

Paula: (notices Ashley's swollen lip. Then rushes to her side to take a closer look.) "Ashley what happened to you?!"

Ashley: "Uh… I…Um…"

Spencer (cutting her off) "Mom shes fine"

Paula: "No I don't think so I think you got in a fight Ashley. Spencer what have I told you about fighting before."

Arthur: "Ok Paula I think we should go." (Escorting her out of the kitchen and to the door.)

Paula: (while going towards the door.) "Will talk about this later." (Arthur and Paula leave the house)

Ashley: "God your mom is so paranoid." (Spencer grabbing ice out of the freezer)

Spencer: "I know." (She walks over to Ashley and puts the ice on her lip.)

Ashley: "OW!"

Spencer: "Don't be a baby."

Ashley: "But I'm your baby." (Kisses her.)

Spencer: "mmmhmmmm." (She takes the ice off of Ashley's lip)

Spencer: "There now the swelling should go down."

Ashley: (Smiling) "What would I do without you"

Spencer: "I don't know"

Ashley: "O god I totally spaced what time is it?"

Spencer: "Almost 9 why?"

Ashley: "I should go check in with Kyla I'll call you later ok."

Spencer: "ok bye." (Spencer gives her a quick kiss and Ashley runs out of the kitchen, as Spencer goes up the stair to her room. On Ashley's way to the door she bumps into Glen.)

Ashley: "O hey Glen" (She spots his black eye)

Ashley: "What happened to your eye."

Glen: "UH.. I got in a bar fight. Ya with a big big man."

Ashley: (giggling) "um ok." (Ashley rushes out the door to her car.)

Ashley: "Bye Glen."

**Hey Guys ive been really busy with school so it took a long long time to put up but here you go!! and to all my fans out their ily guys!! keep the reviews going**


	7. Moving in?

As Ashley got in her car and drove off to the loft every little thing she was thinking of involved Spencer.

**ASHLEYS LOFT**

Ashley walks in the door and puts her keys on the table.

Ashley: "Kyla?" "Adien?" "Hello" (kyla walks out of her room.)

Kyla: "Hey how are you?"

Ashley: "Fine just a fat lip."

Kyla: "I'm so sorry ash."

Ashley: "Don't be. Where is Adien?"

Kyla: "Gym, I'm actually just now going to get him."

Ashley: (rolling her eyes) "Exciting"

Kyla: "Don't be jealous." (Smiles)

Ashley: "Ew gross trust me I'm so not jealous."

Kyla: "Ok. What are you up to?"

Ashley: "Um actually I just came home to change than I'm going to go back over to Spencer's house."

Kyla: "Ok. Stay out of trouble." (Ashley looked at Kyla)

Kyla: " Just don't end up in prison." (Kyla Hugged Ashley)

Ashley: "Ok" (Kyla left the loft. Ashley went to her room and picked up her guitar from the stand. Something flashed out of the corner of her eye. It was stuck to the bottom of her guitar stand. She picked up the flashy piece of paper and turned it over to reveal a picture of her dad, Spencer and her from the last night she saw him. Ashley was in the middle with her arms over Spencer and her dad. Ashley smiles and thinks to herself.

Ashley: (in her mind) "Dad……. I'm so glad you got to meet Spencer. You always said to me Ashley your going to find the one. And that last day I saw you, you told me Spencer looked like she was the one. Well you were right she is the one for me, and I'll never lose her again."

Ashley: "O Shoot I totally forgot… Spencer! (Ashley laid her guitar on her bed and ran out the loft doors.)

Ashley: (stopped dead in her tracks) "Riiiiight to drive a car I need keys…keys…….keys….o keys!! The loft table! (Ashley ran back into the loft and grabbed her keys she than ran out of the loft and raced to her car, for the ride to Spencer's house.

**Spencer's House**

When Ashley pulls up to Spencer's house she gets out of the car and grabs a latter from the back of her car. She quietly tip toed to Spencer's window and put the latter to her window. Then climbed. When Ashley entered Spencer's bedroom her pants got caught on the blinds. Ashley tugged but no luck, then she finally just pulled and I ripped and she fell to the ground with a thud!

Ashley: "uh O (Spencer shot up from her bed.

Spencer: "Who's there!"

Ashley: "Ugh my ass!! (Spencer smiled in the darkness and turned on her light)

Spencer: "Ash?" (Ashley looked over at Spencer)

Ashely: "I uh wanted to surprise you." (Spencer was going to say something but froze when she heard her mom and dads voice coming from the staircase.

Arthur: "Spencer everything ok? (Arthur and Paula started to walk up the staircase.)

Spencer: "Quick hide in the closet." (Spencer got out of her bed and rushed Ashley into the closet. She then rushed back into her bed before her mom and dad coming in.

Paula: "I heard something and wanted to know if you are ok."

Arthur: "WE heard something, are you ok?"

Spencer: "Yes I'm fine I just dropped something."

Arthur: "Ok sweetie we love you good night he took Paula from snooping around the room and left." (Ashley came out of the closet and jumped on Spencer's bed.

Ashley: "I taught you well."

Spencer: "You know I hate ling Ash.

Ashley: "I know I'm sorry."

Spencer: "By the way tell me why you fell from my window."

Ashley: "I waned to come over and ask you what are you doing tomorrow."  
Spencer: "Why didn't you call me?"

Ashley: "Because I wanted to see you and kiss you." (Ashley kissed Spencer lightly."

Spencer: "Aww well I'm not doing anything why?"  
Ashley: "Well how about I help you move into the loft tomorrow."  
Spencer: "Ash I would love too!! (Spencer hugged Ashley and fell on top of her.)

Spencer: "But my parents"

Ashley: "We'll tell them tomorrow"

Spencer "Ok. I love you."

Ashley: "Love you too." (They then both fell asleep with Spencer in Ashley's arms.

**Hey Guys im sorry i've been really swamped with stuff and Practices but i managed to get this done today because i am sick. But Please Keep reviews coming if your a FAN of this story!! If you want to... Give me a review with what you think should happen in the next Chapter. If you win Ill put your idea into a Chapter and post it with your name!! Thank You All And Peace!!**

-Palex-Spashley-girl8-13


	8. The Start Of Moving Day

**Spencer's Bedroom**

Spencer awoke early to find Ashley with one hand over her waist and the other interlocked with her hand. Spencer smiles and unattaches herself from Ashley's grip. Spencer gets up and puts a robe over her yellow short shorts and white tank top. She bends down and kisses Ashley's forehead before sneaking down stairs.

**The Kitchen**

Spencer soon runs into her mom and dad making a feast of breakfast. At first she tries to ignore them so they wont ask her what she's doing today.

Paula: "Well good morning to you too Spencer." (Spencer's mind "I'm guessing she noticed me")

Spencer: (Spencer turns around and puts on a smile for her mom.) "Morning." (Spencer than walks over to their breakfast and grabs a piece of bacon.)

Paula: "Well what are you doing today honey?" (Spencer's mind: "Greeeeaaaat.") Spencer just avoids the question.

Spencer: "WOW dad this bacon is excellent. You're a really good cook.," Spencer backs up towards the stairs, "you know dad you should get your own bacon shop. Call it Arthur's bacon shop," Spencer is half way up the stairs, "Ok nice talking to you got to go bye!" Before Paula could say anything else Spencer was up the stairs and out of sight. Arthur and Paula exchange confused and amused glances. Arthur smiles and eats a piece of bacon.

Arthur: "mmmmmm maybe I should have my own bacon shop." Paula smiles and hits him with a dish towel.

**M E A N W H I L E**

Spencer enteris her room and takes out a huge suit case and begins to back when she accedently drops a pair of shoes. Ashley shoots up in the bed.

Ashley: "Who's their!…O hey Spence."

Spencer: "Good morning sorry I woke u up." (Ashley smiles and gets up. She walks over to Spencer and wraps her arms around her waist.)

Ashley: "You can wake me up anytime you like." (She than places a small passionte kiss on Spencer's lips.)

Spencer: "I think I will." (they both smile)

Ashley: (leans her head on Spencer's shoulder.) "So what are we doing?"

Spencer: "Moving."

Ashley: "Well that sounds like fun here let me help." (Ashley takes another suitcase from Spencer's closet and packs the whole bathroom up.)

**20 M I N U T E S L A T E R……..**

Spencer: "Ok the bathroom and my closet is packed." Spencer hands the three bags to Ashley, "Here take these down to your car and I'll meet you their.

Ashley: "Ok don't be too long I want to be at my house by 3."

Spencer: "Ok." (Spencer kisses Ashley and Ashley heads down to the car) Spencer paces her room and talks franticly in her head.

Spencer mind: "Omg I have to tell mom and dad…..how!?…..ughhhh…….ok spencer your 18 you have to go out their and just tell them your moving into Ashley's today."

Spencer then heads out the door….

**Hey guys I am sososososo sorry i havent posted anymore chapters i just want to say hang in their and bare with me their on their way.......keep those reviews coming!!!!!!!!**


	9. Happy Day or not

Spencer headed down the stairs and into the kitchen but they weren't there. Next she went in the living room and found them on the couch watching the local news. Spencer paced back and forth many times.

Spencer's mind: "come on Spencer you can do it. You have to do it quick Ashley's waiting for you. Hmmm Ashley I remember that one time at Adien's pool party when she was wearing that hot bathing suit and….UGH!! Come on Spencer just tell them. Ok here I go." (She walks over to the couch with a worried look on her face.)

Paula: "Are you ok sweety you look like someone died?"

Spencer: "No everything's ok. Well everything is wonderful."

Paula: "YOUR PREGNAT!!!" (Paula shot up from the couch and Arthur just turned up the t.v.)

Spencer: "What… mom… no! It's just that…I'm moving in with Ashley!" (Spencer covered her face with her hands and waited for her mothers respond. Arthur stands up and walks over to Spencer and puts a hand on her shoulder.)

Arthur: "Spence I think that is just wonderful. When are you moving?" (Paula still in shock)

Spencer: "Um…Today." (Paula puts on a smile. Then suddenly she hugs Spencer, shocking her. Then Paula stands back and looks her in the eyes.)

Paula: "Spencer Carlin I am…very proud of you. Although I'm happy, I'm still sad that I won't have my baby in the house."

Spencer: "You still have Glen."

Paula: "I know it's just I'm going to be the only girl in the house. Just promise that you'll come home for the holidays or we can go over their."

Spencer: "Always." (Spencer gave her mom one last hug.)

Spencer: "Well I have to go Ashley is waiting for me and she has all my clothes."

(Paula smiled and then her and Arthur walked her to the door. Arthur hugged Spencer.)

Paula: "If you need any help just tell Glen to do it."

Spencer: "I think I will. I'll be back again tomorrow for the rest of my stuff."

Arthur: "Ok will be here." (They said their good-byes and Spencer headed toward her girlfriend. Who was leaning against her car,)

Ashley: "Did you tell them?"

Spencer: "Yea"

Ashley: "And…? (Spencer closed the distance between them with a passionate kiss. Ashley deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around Spencer's waist as Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck. Ashley opened her car door and they fell backwards onto the seats. Spencer tired to take off Ashley's shirt when she hit the horn.

Ashley: "OW!"

Spencer: "I'm sorry I was trying to be smooth."

(Ashley smiled and gave her one quick kiss. Then turned on the car.)

Ashley: "Will finish this later. First let's get out of here before your parents come running out of the house."

Spencer: "Agreed." (They took off with a screech and headed to the loft. Spencer interlocked their hands together.)

**T H E L O F T…………………………………………………………………………………………**

Spencer and Ashley walked in to the loft happy as ever hand in hand. Suddenly the saw Kyla standing and talking with two cops. Ashley happiness on her face dropped.

**Immmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!!! haha yes it is true i am back and better than ever. i am sosososos sorry guys i havent posted i havent forgotten about you at all. ive just been hecka busy ugh!! well you'll be looking forward to the many chapters coming this week and the next and the next.......keep those reviews coming!!!**


	10. Trouble Rolls On In

**T H E L O F T. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . …………………………………………………………..**

Ashley dropped Spencer's hand, turned, put her hands on Spencer's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

Ashley: "Spence I want you to stay right here please. I'm going to see what happened." (Spencer's gaze drifted to the cops than Ashley. Then she snapped out of it when Ashley's voice got louder.)

Ashley: "Spencer!" (Spencer looked at her.)

Spencer: "Yes I get it. Stay here."

Ashley: "Good." (Ashley walked over to Kyla and the cops.)

Ashley: "Kyla what happened?" (Kyla looked at the ground and nervously played with her hands. Then she looked at Ashley.)

Kyla: "Um…Carmen got out of jail. She broke into the house and took all your songs you wrote. She also took your guitar and picture of Spencer." (Ashley looked at Spencer then ran to her room. She ducked under the POLICE LINE tape and took a few very slow steps into her room. It was true all her songs were gone along with the guitar and the picture. Her room was in total chaos. Papers were every where, her bed was tore apart, "I HATE YOU" was written across her wall in black lipstick and her dresser was thrown on the ground. Kyla was close behind her, as was Spencer.)

Spencer: "O my god what happened?" (Ashley fell to her knees in total shock and took in the image in front of her.)

Spencer: "Ashley!" (She ran to her side and held her tightly. Kyla just stared at her sister not knowing what on earth to do. The cops walked over.)

Cop: "Mrs. we will do everything we can to find her and return your belongings."

Kyla: "Thank you officer." (The cops made their way out and left the three girls. Ashley still hadn't said anything. Spencer turned to Kyla.)

Spencer: "Kyla what happened?"

Kyla: "Carmen broke out of jail and came here." (Spencer's expression was shocked and sad.)

Spencer: "Well we have to clean this up its hurting Ashley." (Spencer got up and drug Ashley to her feet. She then put her on the couch and turned on her documentary she made for her. That would calm her down. She kissed Ashley softly then returned to Kyla.)

Spencer: "That should calm her down. Here help me clean this all up."  
Kyla: "Ok." (Kyla and Spencer we hard at work making Ashley's room go back to the way it was. When they finished Spencer told Kyla to go out and get dinner. When Kyla left Spencer returned to Ashley who was replaying the part of her and Spencer on the bed. Spencer sat next to her and put her arm around her.)

Spencer: "How are you?" (Ashley looked in her direction)

Ashley: "I'm sad, mad, confused, hurt and shocked."

Spencer: "Ash I'm really sorry about what happened. If it makes you feel better I cleaned your room for you." (Ashley smiled and kissed Spencer.)  
Ashley: "Thank you." (They both smiled and one another.)

Ashley: "Let's get you unpacked." (They both stood up and walked down stairs to get Spencer's stuff out of the car when they returned to the loft they sat the suitcases down in Ashley's room. Ashley put the first suitcase on her bed and reached into it. She took out a handful of pictures of her. Ashley turned to Spencer.)

Ashley: "Wow you're really obsessed with me." (Spencer blushed. Ashley walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist.)

Ashley: "Did I ever tell you your adorable when you do that?" (Spencer blushed some more. Then Ashley closed the distance between them with a passionate kiss. Spencer could feel Ashley's tongue begging for access. Which of course she granted. As their tongues battled for dominance Spencer felt the need for oxygen. But she didn't want to let go of Ashley. She needed more. She back stepped toward the bed and threw Ashley onto the bed.)

Spencer: "I think I deserve my welcome party." (Ashley smiled and brought her lips up to Spencer's. She dragged Spencer on top of her. The rest of the time Ashley and Spencer celebrated Spencer's welcome home party. When the were finished Ashley had three words for Spencer.)

Ashley: "Welcome home Spence."

**Hi there guys hey i'm doing preety good 2 count um 2 chapters in one day doesnt get any better than this hahahahahahahaha like the drama i rolled on in their hehehe well guys i want two say give me your idea on wat you think should happen in the next chapter the best one i like will be posted in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well i gtg peace and Happy holidays peps!!!**


	11. Good Morning

**Hey guys I'm sry but the holidays are getting in the way of my writing but I had just enough time to write the short thing k bye..**

_**T H E L O F T**_

Spencer woke up early in the morning to find no Ashley next to her.

Spencer: "Ash?" no one answered. Spencer got up and walked into the main room, she finds Ashley making eggs. Spencer walks over and hugs her from behind.

Spencer: "I got worried when u didn't wake up next to me babe." Spencer kisses her shoulder gently.

Ashley: " Well I thought I would make you some breakfast, but it's not turning out so good." Spencer looks down at the black eggs on the stove.

Spencer: "O." Ashley takes the pan over to the garbage and scraps the eggs into the can. Spencer giggles.

Ashley: "What's so funny?" Spencer smiles.

Spencer: "O nothing I just can't believe you tried to make something for me. It was so sweet. But you know I'm not in the mood for eggs." Spencer tries on a seductive smile.

Ashley: "I think I can do that for you." Ashley leans in and kisses Spencer with a passion. Ashley moves her lips down to Spencer's pulse point and nibbles, this makes Spencer moan loudly. The moaning drives Ashley crazy; she pins Spencer down on the counter and kisses down her neck fiercely.

???: "O you have got to be kidding me! Get a room already! We use that counter to put food on!" Kyla picks up a bagel from the opposite side of the counter and chucks it at them. It hits Ashley in the back.

Ashley: "OW! Ok ok we get it! No need to chuck bagels at people." Ashley says as she points the bagel at Kyla. Spencer gets off the counter and stands by Ashley's side.

Kyla: "Ok good. And please guys don't do it when you know the door is open. What if Paula catches you?"

Spencer: "Um guys can we talk about something else. I don't need to hear about that thing."

Ashley: "What the thing where if your mom might catch us…" Spencer interrupts her

Spencer: "Ashley! Shush! Anyway we need to go down to my house today to get the rest of my stuff."

Ashley: "O ya I totally forgot we should go right now so we can have the rest of our day to ourselves."

Spencer: "I like the sounds of that." Spencer kisses Ashley passionately.

Kyla: "Ok well I'm going to go. I'll be gone all day," Spencer and Ashley still kissing, "If your wondering where I'll be I'm going to be with Adien all day were going to the movies. Ok well bye!" Kyla exits the loft and Ashley and Spencer are left kissing. Spencer breaks the kiss.

Spencer: "We should get to the loft Ash." Ashley rolls her eyes.

Ashley: "Ok ok let's go i'll get the car." They both walk out of the loft hand in hand.

**Ok well I'm going go Happy Holidays guys and Hope u get everything u want for x-mas keep those reviews coming!!! I'll write more soon!!!!!!!**


	12. Crazy Good

T H E C A R L I N H O M E

Spencer and Ashley pulled up into the driveway of Spencer's now old home. Ashley unbuckled her seat belt quickly and ran around to the other side, to open the door for Spencer.

Ashley: "Here we are ma'am." Ashley shows her hand to the side showing the house.

Spencer: "Why thank you Mrs. Davies." Spencer smiles at Ashley. Ashley offers her hand and Spencer (Of course) takes it. When Spencer stands up Ashley gently interlocks their fingers together and they head to the door. Spencer knocks three times. She leans to Ashley's ear.

Spencer: "It feels so weird to knock." Ashley gives her that adorable crinkle nose smile.

Ashley: "You'll get used to it eventually." Spencer returns the smile and kisses her cheek. Arthur opens the door.

Arthur: "Hey! My two favorite people in the world." Glen walks down the stairs.

Glen: "Thanks Dad, love you too." Ashley and Spencer giggle. Glen pats his dad on the back and leaves. Arthur just smiles.

Arthur: " Anyway come in I have breakfast on the table if you guys are hungry." Ashley's eyes light up.

Ashley: "I'm in!" Ashley dropped Spencer's hand and ran for the kitchen. Spencer just smiled at her father and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

Spencer: "I'm going to go pack the rest of my stuff." Arthur nodded his head and walked to the kitchen.

After about two and a half hours Spencer was done packing and Ashley was sitting on her now old bed.

Spencer: "ok I think I'm about done." She put her suitcases down and jumped on the bed next to Ashley.

Ashley: "Wow I can't believe your going to live with me now it's crazy."

Spencer: "Crazy as in crazy good?"

Ashley: "Defiantly…I love you Spencer."

Spencer: "As I love you Ashley Davies." Spencer moved in and kissed Ashley. The kiss turned into passion, until Ashley broke the kiss.

Ashley: " I think we should get your stuff to our place, because later I want to take you out to dinner." Ashley put her finger on Spencer's nose for a second."

Spencer: "mmm sounds really good. Lets get going." Ashley and Spencer each took a suitcase and headed out the door…


	13. Lucky

** Ashley's POV**

**The Loft**

I walked into the loft and put the last of Spencer's stuff into our room. I turned around and saw my blonde beauty leaning against the opening staring at me. "What?" she shook her head and walked over to me. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me. I deepened the kiss by grabbing her butt and pulling her closer to me. I was thinking to myself how lucky I am. How did I get so lucky to have Spencer Carlin fall in love with me. I always thought that I would never find I woman that I would fall so madly in love with. If I really think about it Spencer has changed me so much…if it weren't for her I would probably be still sleeping with any girl I could fine and…well I just going to leave it at that. I'm the lucky one. Spencer pulled away first. She just stared into my eyes. "Spencer what?"

" Nothing."

"Spencer you're staring at me like your going to leave me…UH! Are you leaving me?!" Her face turned from happy to shocked in two seconds.

"NO! Just I'm so happy that I can finally just be with you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"So about that dinner tonight?" She's going to love tonight its going to be so awesome. "Yes well I'm going to go out for a bit but I'll be back here to get you in a bit. So why don't you rest for a bit and take a shower."

"What should I wear?" hmm I can think of one thing I would love her to wear or not wear. I can tell by the way that she's looking at me that I'm not going to be able to see her like that tonight…damn. "Ashley Davies I am not going naked!"

"Awww you ruin all the fun." She smiled and I just kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back soon ok. Just unpack your stuff to keep yourself busy."

"Where are you going Ashley?" I smiled and made my way out of the room with her right on my heels. "Ashley?"

"Don't worry I'm just going to visit the studio." I can't believe I'm lying right through my teeth to my amazing girlfriend but its for a good cause. I hope she understands. I gave her one last kiss and made my way out of the loft with the biggest smile on my face. This is going to be the best night of my life, and hopefully for Spencer too.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

I have no idea what Ashley is up to but I kind of like it. She's sexy when she tries to be all sneaky. After she left I went back to our room and unpacked all my stuff when I opened the dresser to put my clothes in it. There was a little note sitting at the top:

_ Spencer,_

_ Your going to love tonight I can't wait to see you._

_ I'll be picking you up at 8. I love you_

_ -Ashley_

It was so sweet I love her so much. God I wish it was 8 already. I finished putting all my stuff in the loft and decided to take a shower. The whole time I kept thinking about Ashley. Of course sweet thoughts then turned into naughty thoughts. Once out of e shower I started to look for what I should wear. I decided to go with a black sparkly dress that went just above my knees. I put my hair in curls just like the night of the dance when I convinced her to come. God she looked so beautiful. When I was done I checked the time is was 7:58 two minutes I couldn't wait. 8 o clock right on the dot theirs a knock on the door. I open it to see Ashley in a blue dress that went just below her knees she had a rose in her hands. She looked me up and down just like I did her. Her eyes went wide and I knew she was drooling. She finally spoke up, "Wow you look amazing."  
"Same to you." I said with a smile. "Uh… this is for you." She handed me the rose that was in her hands I took it and kissed her gently. When we parted she took my hand and led me out of the loft. "Are you ready for tonight?" she asked. "Yes." I was more than ready I was excited, I was happy, I was nervous and I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

**Hey Guys sorry its been hecka long since he last update. Ive been very busy..........sorry once again!!! But keep those reviews coming and rmember if you have an idea to add to the story post it in a review and i might use it in the next chapter. ** **Hopfully i have enough time to post more but laterz!!!!**


	14. Memories

**Ashley's POV**

As soon as she opened the door and I saw her I was totally in amazement. She looked so beautiful…ok she looked beyond beautiful. Spencer Carlin was the most amazingly gorgeous person ever to walk this earth. I looked from her beautiful curls to her chest, and then to her perfect stomach, then back up to meet her stunning blue eyes. I knew I have been staring to long because I think I may have been drooling. I knew I had to speak up before I might do something to make me look stupid. So I spoke up. "Wow you look amazing." She smiled "Same to you." I handed her the rose and we made are way out the door to the car. I ran around to the passenger's side of my car and opened it for her, "Why thank you miss Davies."

"Your welcome." Before she got in I grabbed her wrist and spun her around, her back facing my front. "Ash… what are you doing?"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Good then promise you won't complain?"

"Um I guess." I pulled out a blind fold and tied it around her eyes. "Ash! Wait what are you doing?"

" Hey now you promised no complaining." I had a feeling that she was trying to roll her eyes at me. Too bad for her that she has a blindfold on. I sat her down and buckled her. When I leaned over her I could smell the familiar scent of Spencer. O god did it smell so sweet. I just wanted to skip the dinner, rush her back up to the loft and have her right then. But no I had to fight back that feeling so I quickly pulled back and ran over to the driver's side. I pulled out and drove. About ten minutes into the drive I felt her hand find my thigh. She gently squeezed and moved her hand up. O god it felt so good…damn temptations coming back. I could just pull over here and…no Ashley! you need to fight this, "Spencer teasing me isn't going to make me take the blindfold off sooner." O yea score one for the Davies! "Fine then but next time I take you out I'm putting the blindfold on you…see how you like it." She took her hand off my thigh. Way to go Davies, "Ok fine I'll take it off in a bit."

"Where are we going?"

"Like I'm going to tell you?" I looked over to see her smiling, "You always have to go for the blindfold and I'm not going to tell you gig don't you?" I laughed, "Of course it makes it a lot funnier." She smiled again. I reached over and laced my fingers with hers.

* * *

I pulled up to the place and quickly got out. I ran over to the passenger's side and opened the door to help out my beauty. I took off the blind fold. As soon as her eyes could see the sight in front of her face her eyes went into shock and a huge grin crept up on her face. I brought her back to the beach of when she first realized she was gay. It was night so u couldn't really see the water but you could here the calming sounds of the waves crashing into the beach. In front of wear she stood were a path full of candles. I took her hand and led her all the way down the bath to a blanket with a picnic basket on it, "Wow Ash…this is amazing!"

"I made it amazing for one amazing girl." O god did I sound cheesy? Wait no she's smiling so that's a good sign. I kissed her gently and we sat down next to each other and ate our dinner. It was fantastic just the two of us sitting there talking staring into each others eyes. I felt time stopped and I just wanted to get lost in her blue orbs. But I knew I still had a one more stops to make with her. "So you remember this beach quite well?"

"Of course…were I first realized I was gay."

"Yea…it's my favorite day."

"Really?"

"Definitely…listen I have a one more spot to take you."

"O really where?" I raised my eyebrow at her, "O right the whole surprise thing gotcha." I smiled and helped her up. I put my hands around her waist and her arms around my neck. I kissed her so passionately I heard a little moan escape from her lips. O god was that sexy! "One more thing"

"What?"

"You have to put the blindfold back on." She made a pouty face and I just smirked. I kissed her one more time before putting the blindfold back on.

* * *

I pulled into the last stop of the night. I took her hand and led her to the spot. I took the blindfold off and she just smiled. We were in front of my locker of our now old high school, "Ash… I believe I have already graduated from this school." Now it was my turn to smile. I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my chin on her shoulder, "You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what… that this is you locker?"

"No this is where we first met." I kissed her shoulder. She spun around in my arms; "Well I do remember you yelling at me because I accidentally made you spill your coffee."

"Right." Now I feel guilty. I felt her shiver in my arms, "Your cold want to go home so I can warm you up?"

"I like the sound of that!" we shared a laugh and I kissed her. Then we made are way back to the car, "Ash… you know what my favorite day was?" you know Spencer never did tell me hers, "Yes."

"The day we got back together."

"Why is that?"

"Because I knew that this time are love would be stronger and last a long time." I smiled so big my nose crinkled, "It definitely will Spencer." It will last a long time…maybe even forever. I am so in love with her.

* * *

**YAY! another Chapter up and ready to go! haha keep the reviews coming!**


	15. Careers

** Spencer's POV**

Last night was amazing. I told Ashley my favorite moment and I think it took her by surprise. Luckily it was a good surprise. I have yet to tell her though that in a couple of days I have to visit UCLA and sign up for my classes. I'm so excited! The only thing I'm wondering about is Ashley happy for me? Is she sad I won't be home all the time? Is being out to college going to affect us? I really hope not.

My day started with me waking up with Ashley sitting cross legged next to me with a to mugs of coffee in her hands. She gave me that smile where she crinkles her nose, "Good morning baby."

"Morning." I checked the time it was _10:40,_ "Your up early babe what have you been doing?" she smirked and handed me my coffee. She set hers down on the bedside table and laid down on her back, "I woke up early and went for a walk, took a shower," what! She already got naked without me!?, "Made some coffee and decided to watch you sleep." Awe how sweet is she. I put my coffee down and climbed onto of her, "Where did you go to walk?"

"Just down the street."

"Ah! Ashley Davies actually got out of bed and went for a walk?" I laughed, "Why do I feel like your being sarcastic?" I laughed more and kissed her gently, "Sorry. I'm just being mean because I can't believe you took a shower without me."

"Sorry. Well if you get dressed now maybe we could go for a walk down to the little restaurant I passed and have breakfast." That sounds good, "Sounds good to me. Hold on I'll be right back." I jumped off her and went to our bathroom and turned on the shower. I heard Ashley's voice from the room, "What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower without you!" I smirked when I heard footsteps running into the bathroom. Ashley ran in and slammed the door shut. She stripped her clothes and tackled me into the shower, "Ash! I still have my clothes on!"

"Not a problem." She smiled and kissed my neck while her hands lifted my shirt up and over my arms. She slipped off my shorts and continued to kiss my naked body as the cool water hit our skin.

* * *

After our hot shower make out Ashley and I were strolling down the sidewalk in front of our loft hand in hand. We made our way down to the restaurant and were seated next to a window with a good view. We got our menus and ordered. I looked over at her, "Ash I need to tell you something." She raised an eyebrow at me, "Well you know that I decided to go to UCLA," now she was eyeing me and it was making me nervous, "Well…the…uh…Ashley stop staring at me like that."

"Sorry." She smirked and leaned over the table to grab both my hands, "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Just that I need to go in a couple of days to sign up for my classes and I wanted to know if you'll go with me. Then when I'm done maybe we could check out the campus and have lunch?" She was tracing circles on my hands with her thumbs and looking into my eyes, "I think that would be great. When are you going to start classes?" I could tell she wasn't too happy with me leaving her for my classes, "I should be starting them in a couple of weeks. But If I get into this one directing class I want I'll be starting up in a couple of days." She looked at the ground and then back to my eyes, "Spencer this is great for you. I'm so proud of you. I just…" her phone started to ring. She checked it and rolled her eyes, "Sorry Spence I have to take this but I'll be right back."

"Its ok." she gave me a weak smile and got up, kissed my forehead and left. I just played with silverware until she got back. She smiled and sat back down. I could feel that there was something wrong, "Who was that?"

"Well it seems that we both kind of have good news."

"Is that so?"

"Yea, that was Madison she said that she's going on tour to London in a couple of days and she wants me to go with her and sing with her," Wow it seems that we both might be busy. This is so awesome for Ashley; "She said that if I wanted to go I would have to call her back. Ethan wants us to get there early for practice and set up for the shows. If I go I'd be leaving right after I drop you off at UCLA. I want to talk it over with you before I call her back."

"Wow Ash…this is amazing for you. You should go."

"Spencer I'll be gone for a month maybe more." I wanted her to go. I'm starting my career and she should get hers going again. This is going to make her so happy. I can't hold her back from this. She I'll miss her so much but she needs to go, "Ashley you need to go, this is such an amazing offer take it." We both smiled and she took my hand, "I'll call you every day I swear. I love you."

"I love you too." She jumped out of her seat and pulled out her phone to call back Madison. She left the restaurant and came back. I could tell she was so happy. This was a good thing for her. I'm happy for her.

The rest of our breakfast was good. We talked some more and ate our food. When we walked backed to the loft Ashley ran into our room and then back out with her guitar case on, "Where are you going?"

"Down to the studio I'm going to meet Madison and Ethan there to pick out some songs. I'll be back in an hour ok?"

"Yea ok I'm just going to stay here." I'm going to be so bored, "Ok sweetie I love you." She kissed my cheek and ran out the door, "Hmmm what should I do now?" this was a great time for the both of us. Both of our careers are about to start but the only thing is what will it do to our relationship.

* * *

**Hey fans! sorry it took so long to post this i accedently deleted it so i had to RE TYPE IT!!!!! UGH!!!!!!!!! but ENJOY! keep those reviews coming!**


	16. Good byes and Voices

** Ashley's POV**

** 2 days later…**

Today is the day where I'm being flown out to London for a performance with Madison. I'm sad I'm leaving Spencer for a month but this is maybe the start of my future. God I sound so selfish but I love music so much. I'll just have to make it up to her some day.

Were currently almost to the UCLA campus Spencer hasn't said a whole lot since we've gotten into the car. She has been staring out the window since we've pulled out of the loft. I know she's sad that I'm leaving. I reached over and grabbed her hand she looked at me and gave me a weak smile, "Spence I know you're not too happy I'm leaving but please talk to me." She continued to stare out the window, "Ash…I'm so happy for you its just I don't know what I'm going to do with out you." I feel bad for her, "Spencer I'll be calling you everyday."  
"It's not the same as seeing you everyday or waking up in your arms Ash." O crap now I feel guilty, "Well you told me to go Spencer." She turned to me and I could see tears in her eyes, "Spencer I'm sorry I love you so much and I'll miss you so much." I pulled into the UCLA campus parking lot and Spencer got out. I got out too and grabbed her wrists, "I'll be back as soon as I can ok?" she nodded and looked and the ground. I lifted her chin up so I was looking her in the eyes, "I love you Spencer Carlin."

"I love you too." I kissed her so passionately that we got some hollering and whistling from passing college boys. When we parted I yelled, "Shows over boys!." They all looked disappointed but left anyway. Spencer was grinning at me, "Good luck Ash." I hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Thanks." We kissed one more time before I got in my car and pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the highway.

* * *

I parked in the airport parking lot and was greeted by Madison, "Ashley hey!" I got out of my car and she pulled me into a huge hug. I swear to god she was crushing my bones, "Madison ow!" She let me go of her death hug, "O sorry." I laughed and went over to my trunk and grabbed my luggage and we walked inside. There was a big dude following Madison and I, "Who's that?" she looked behind us and waved at the guy. He waved back, "That's Bradley he's our body guard."

"Why do we need a body guard?" As soon as I said that all these fans and paparazzi ran up to Madison and I and started to ask for autographs and pictures and all these flashes going off from cameras. Fan-fucking-tastic. Bradley was quick to jump in and cover us and makes way for us to get to the gate of the plane, "That's why." Madison smirked and continued to follow Bradley. I smiled at all the fans asking for autographs and pictures. They were all throwing posters and CD's of Madison in hers and mine face, "Jeez Madison I didn't know how many fans you had."

"Yea I've been touring all summer but I just wanted you to come along too because I figured you might want the fame too." Well she's right but I also like being with Spencer. The last thing I need is paparazzi snapping pictures of Spencer and I when we walk down the street or get in the car, "Madison I don't think I should do this."

"Ashley relax, nothing bad is going to happen." Ugh I guess I'm going to have to deal with this sooner or later. Better get it over now.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

As soon as Ashley left I went straight to the sign in table and got my classes. I am so happy I got into the top directing class! I start my class in a day. I decided to take I walk around the campus to look at where my classes were. I also wanted to think about Ashley.

It was a nice campus and I found basically all my classes. I was in my directing class now. I think that maybe I should go get something to eat and catch the bus home. I walked out of the room and was about to head down some stairs when I felt a hand on my shoulder and a familiar voice, "Spencer."

* * *

**Two Chapters in one day! woo hoo! Well keep reviewing i love to read them!**


	17. Amazingly Perfect

** Ashley's P.O.V. **

After signing about a million autographs and taking pictures with the fans and crazy stalkers Madison and I were sitting in first class of a huge plane. I was trying to text Spencer but I'm not getting any service. Hopefully she got one of my texts. I was restless I kept playing with my phone, my nails, the chair, "Ashley would you stop playing around with stuff. Were on our way to London and your acting like were being shipped out to our death."

"Sorry." I looked out the window, "Spencer is going to be fine Ashley. She's going to be busy with classes so it's not like she has that much time to cheat on you."

"She's not going to cheat on me! I trust her."

"Ok sorry. Just can you focus on the songs for now until you get home? We really need to nail this if were going to make another album."

"Yea." I grabbed my folder from my bag under the seat and took out the music Madison and I looked it over and made corrections. The whole time I couldn't get my mind off of Spencer.

* * *

** Spencer's P.O.V.**

I felt a hand on my shoulder and a familiar voice, "Spencer." I turned around to see my grandma standing right in front of me, "O my gosh grandma!?." I hugged her but I could feel she was a little tense and uncomfortable, "What are you doing here?"

"Well it's a long story so how about I take you to lunch first and we can discuss it during." I smiled, "Sounds good to me."

When we arrived to a nice resturaunt grandma and I sat down outside with a beautiful view of a beach. I ordered a water and grandma got an iced tea, "So what are you doing here grandma?" she hesitated at first but then finally spoke up, "I have been thinking a lot Spencer. About when I left and how I treated you and your mother. I want to apologize for my behavior." She paused for a moment and looked at the beach, then back at me, "Spencer I except who you are." Wow I seriously didn't see that coming. I smiled, "Grandma that's great but," she cut me off, "I am very sorry for the way I acted Spencer. Back at home I started to think a lot and if something ever happened to me I didn't want things to end like this. Me being mad at my only grandaughter. So I bought a ticket and flew down here. I stopped by the house and had a long talk with your mother. She told me all about this Ashley girl that you are seeing," wow is this really happening grandma is actually going to except me being gay, "Spencer it is going to take me some time to get used to you being…"

"Gay?"

"Yes but I thought I would take baby steps first starting with meeting this Ashley."

"Wow really?"

"Yes you mother told me that she drove you to the campus?"

"Yes but she's actually heading to London right now."

"London!?"

"Yea she's a musician and she's going on tour with one of our friends who invited her."

"O When will she be back?"

"In about a month or sooner."

"Well I guess I'll just have to stay until she gets back."

"Really!?"

"Yes." I smiled and reached over the table to hug her, "thank you grandma."

"Your welcome sweety."

* * *

** Ashley's P.O.V**

We landed in London at about 9 in the morning which means it was about one in the morning over in L.A. I decided to call Spencer anyway. Madison and I were walking to our hotel through a mob of screaming fans and security everywhere. It was crazy loud. "Hello" she finally picked up, "Hi hun how was day?"

"Ash it's one in the morning."

"I know but I promised I'd call you every night."

"Ash whats all that noise in the backround?

"Its just a bunch of fans. Madison and I are walking to our hotel."

"Ok."

"Well how was your day?"

"It was actually pretty good. My grandma dropped by the campus and we had a nice talk."

"O god what happened?" a male fan started to scream my name but his voice sounded like a girl.

"ASHLEY!!!!!! ASHLEY DAVIES I LOVE YOU!!!!! WILL YOU MARRY ME?!!" I smiled and yelled back, "SORRY DUDE I'm TAKEN!!!" I could hear Spencer's laugh, "Sounds like he loves you."

"Yea it's because I'm so amazing." I could hear her smile through the phone, "Well anyway my grandma wants to meet you."

"Whoa really?"  
"Yea actually how I thought too. But she decided to except who I was and now she wants to meet you when you get back."

"Wow." I couldn't believe it, "Ashley lets go! Come on!" Madison yelled at me and grabbed my hand to drag me into the hotel, "Spence I have to go but I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok."

"Love you."

"Love you too bye."

"Bye." I hung up with her and tried to catch up with Madison. Everything seemed to be just amazingly perfect. I have a bad feeling something is going to go wrong.

* * *

**OK sorry guys i have been out for a long time but im back!!!!!! for now. i just want to say thanks for waiting. and keep the reviews coming..........plus u have any good ideas??? submit them to your review! if u get lucky ill put them in the next chapters.**

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

London Hotel: Madison and Ashley

I could feel myself at my happiest. I Had an amazing girlfriend, her family was just starting to except me, my career was really starting to take off again. I started to day dream about the future when I felt someone jerk me out my day dream, "Ashley would you stop drooling over the expensive silk sheets" Madison told Ashley. "O sorry." I looked down at the blue silk I ran my hand over it. It felt like a soft teddy bear times like a million. Too bad I couldn't share this with Spencer. We would have so much fun, "Ashley your drooling again." I shook my head, "Sorry" I ran a hand through my hair, "So when should we start on this sheet music?"

"Now" Madison said. She crossed over the gigantic suite which had three ginormous windows that looked over London. You could see big Ben. I got up and made my way to the window and looked out, "Spencer would love London" Madison raised an eyebrow, "What is up with you?" I turned around with a big smile on my face, "Her grandmother is visiting her."

"The one that hates you and would love to hang you," Madison smiled at me, "Yes, but not anymore…she actually wants to meet me and she is beginning to except Spencer for being who she is." I crossed my arms and looked back through the window. London was unbelievable. One day I will take Spencer here. "Sorry to ruin your deep thoughts but we need to go over this music the concert is tomorrow and we really need to make finalizations." I turned around and walked over to the table Madison was sitting at. I took out a chair and turned it around sitting so I could rest my hands on the back of the chair. We started to go over the music, but I couldn't help but drift off sometimes. I couldn't help thinking about Spencer and my life.

Los Angeles, California: Spencer

I woke up and stretched. I looked over at the clock it read 9:00 a.m. my class would start soon she got out of bed and slipped on her pink thin robe and walked into the kitchen to make coffee. She found Kyla sitting at the table reading Entertainment Weekly looking at the best dressed awards. Spencer smiled, "morning Kyla," Kyla didn't take her eyes off the magazine and flipped the page, "Morning". Spencer opened the refrigerator and grabbed some milk to go with her coffee. She grabbed a coffee mug out of the cupboard, grabbed the coffee jar and poured herself some coffee. She crossed back to the table and sat down next to Kyla who finished her magazine and looked up at Spencer, "First day of classes?"

"What gave it away?" Kyla smiled, "Your hands are shaking and your staring off into the distance like something bad is going to happen when you get there." Spencer looked at her hands they were shaking. She put down her coffee and interlaced her fingers together, "Well Ashley left me her amazing car to drive so at least I will look awesome when I pull up." They both smiled and broke out into laughter, "So what are you up to today?" Kyla sighed and brushed her bangs back behind her ear, "I am going to have Adien take me out to go try out for a part in a local play." Spencer raised an eyebrow, "Wow Kyla that's amazing. I know you're going to get the part!"

"Thanks." Kyla got up, "Well I better get out of my short shorts and tank top and get into some clothes. See you later?" Spencer nodded her head and took a sip of her coffee. Kyla hugged Spencer and trotted off to her room. Spencer finished her coffee and got up. She put her mug into the sink and started off to her and Ashley's room and got dressed for school.

London Concert Hall, Stage: Madison and Ashley

"I think the band should go behind us over there," Madison pointed to the back of the stage, "Yea, and I think that we should be right up front here," Ashley pointed upfront stage and walked over to the front, "Well I see you girls already have your idea in perspective," Ethan chimed as he walked up to greet the girls with hugs, "Yea we know where everything should go. We just need a sound check now," Madison said while smiling. "Ok well the crew is here. Do you want me to have them start bringing in the equipment?"

"Yes that would be great!" Madison said as she walked over to where Ashley was standing. They both looked out into the concert room looking at all the red empty seats that would soon be filled with thousands of screaming fans, "Wow, this is really happening," Madison looked at Ashley who was still staring at the seats, "Well I wouldn't have been able to do this without you. I admit you have talent chica." Ashley looked at Madison and they both smiled. The crew pilled in and set up mostly all of the equipment. Soon everything was done and ready to go. Ashley and Madison both moved into their spots with both of their microphones in front of them. Ashley's mic had shimmering diamonds all over it. Madison's had shimmering pink diamonds all over hers. Of course Ashley smiled to herself. "Girls are you ready for sound check?" Ethan yelled down at them from the control room. "YES!" They both said. Thus began the beginning of both Madison and Ashley's song. Ashley heard the music and begun to sing along with Madison. She couldn't help but feel absolutely amazing. He life went from being in the dumps to being amazing. The song continued Ashley sung the words with passion

_This is a gift, it comes with a price_

_Who is the lamb and who is the knife_

_Midas is king and he holds me so tight_

_And turns me to gold in the sunlight_

SORRY IVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG GUYS! BUT KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! 


	19. Chapter 19

Los Angeles, California: Spencer

As she pulled up to the UCLA Student parking center in Ashley's car she got incredibly nervous. Come on Spencer you can do this, she thought to herself. Just turn off the car and go. She turned off the ignition and looked at the beautiful campus. She finally sum aged up enough courage to take the keys out of the ignition and step out of the car. She grabbed her book bag and slung it over her shoulder. She headed up the steps to the campus and off to her classroom. As she roamed the halls she felt like a tiny minnow in a sea of sharks. She was so small here and the campus was so huge. Come on Spencer you've been here before it's not that huge. Now where room F15 she thought to herself. She thought to herself what would Clay do. O! I know I need to find a map. As she turned in a rush to find a campus map she bumped into someone, "O I'm so sorry. .." Spencer kneeled down and gathered her books. She looked up at the person she had so rudely bumped into.

London, England Concert Hall: Madison and Ashley

After having set up all their equipment and going through multiple rigorous sound checks Ashley was totally zapped of energy. She drug herself to the nearest chair and plopped down. "Here" Madison handed Ashley and water with some foreign label on it, "Did u poison it?" Madison smiled as Ashley raised an eybrow, "No, unfortunately." Madison smiled and took a seat next to Ashley. They both looked up at the stage, "This set up is really amazing," Madison said. "Yea I wish Spencer was here to enjoy this with me." Ashley looked at the ground and picked at the label on her water bottle, "Well next time invite her." Ashley thought it over, "Yea, next concert I will. Just as long as she isn't busy with school and other stuff." Ashley took a sip over her water. "Well we better head back to the hotel and get some sleep. The concert starts first thing in the morning."

"Yea that sounds good. I will call Spencer on the ride over." Madison and Ashley both got up and walked towards the exit. Ashley stopped as she was passing the stage, "Hey can I catch up with you in a few minutes?" Madison turned around to look at Ashley. She saw that she was in deep thought, "Yea, I'll be waiting in the limo." Madison turned around and continued to walk out. Ashley walked up the steps to the stage and right to the spot she would be standing at tomorrow morning. Wow this is really happening. Tomorrow I will be singing my heart out to thousands of fans. She thought to herself. If dad was here I wonder if here would be proud of me. She looked up at the top row in the concert hall, dad I miss you so much I wish you could be here to see my first concert. To see me grow up more and watch as my life and career took off. Ashley felt her eyes start to tear up. She looked all around the concert hall. then finally made her way off the stage and to the limo for the ride to the hotel and the beginning of a sleepless night.

Los Angeles, California: Spencer

"O, I'm so sorry." She looked up to see who she had so rudely bumped into. It was a dark brown hair guy who was in very could shape. Bigger muscles then Adiens had. He was wearing a black and white baseball tee with baggy cargo shorts, "I'm sorry that was totally my fault," the guy replied as he tried to gather his backpack and books. Spencer was still in looking at the guy until she finally snapped out of it, "O no it was my fault I'm new and I don't exactly know where I'm going." He helped her grab some of her stuff and they both stood up. "Maybe I could help you out I was just on my way to F15 for my editing class." It took Spencer a few seconds to have a light bulb go off in her head. That's my class too! "O really? That's exactly where I was heading." The guy smiled and shuffled his books in one hand and reached out his free hand, "My name is Gabriel, but my friends call me Gabe." Spencer switched her books into one hand so she could return the handshake. "Spencer"

"Nice to meet you Spencer" Gabe smiled as they shook hands. "Well do u want me to help you find your classes?"

"Could you? That would be so amazing."

"Well the editing class is this way" Gabe pointed down the hall in the direction Spencer was first going. "You know I had a feeling it was that way." She smiled as they started to walk in that direction. "Are you a freshman?" Spencer looked up at Gabe then down at the ground, "Yea what gave me away?" Gabe smiled and looked at Spencer, "Well I could tell the look in your face and your body language was panic." They both giggled. As they reached the end of the hall they came to an open door. Spencer looked in to see a bunch of computers. He stretched out his arm, "Your class awaits Madam." Spencer smiled, "Thank you sir." Spencer entered her class and Gabe followed right behind her. They both took a seat close the front. "So your into film making?" Gabe asked, but before Spencer could reply her phone started to vibrate. She pulled it out of her bag. An image of Ashley smiling appeared onto the screen. "Hold on I need to take this real quick I will be right back." Gabe nodded his head as Spencer excused herself and got up from her seat and exited the classroom. "Hey"

"Hey babe," Ashley's voice seemed weak and tired

"Are you OK?"

"Yea we just finished set up and rehearsals were ready to go."

"That's great, but you sound completely exhausted baby. You should go to bed." Spencer could hear Ashley yawn on the other side of the phone, "Yea I will but I wanted to check in with you. How is your first day of school going?"

"Its going good I had trouble finding my first classroom, but I got help from a generous guy."

"Oh no"

"What?"

"I know how this turns out Spencer," Panic reached Ashleys voice and her breathing started to excelerate. She suddenly sounded awake and lively, "while I'm away you fall for this completely amazing hot guy and then dump me and live happily ever after with four kids."

"Ashley one calm down, and two I'm gay remember? Plus I love you I would never leave you." Ashley calmed down, "OK." Spencer looked back in the classroom to see Gabe signaling her to wrap it up because class was starting. "OK Ash I have to go. Get some sleep and good luck tomorrow. I love you." Before Ashley could reply she heard the line go dead. Spencer walked back into the classroom and took her seat right next to Gabe.

* * *

**_OK Two Updates in one day i am really awesome...ha its a thank you to all my fans keep the reviews going it keeps me motivated to write!_**


	20. Chapter 20

London, England Concert Hall: Ashley and Madison

It was about an hour before the concert was about to start. Ashley was nervously pacing back and forth in her and Madison's dressing room. She had her phone clenched in her right hand. "Would you calm down already the concert doesn't start for another hour and you're already freaking out," Madison said as she was sitting in her hair and makeup chair getting her hair done, "easy for you to say your use to crowds watching you perform." Madison rolled her eyes and continued to gawk at her hair in the mirror. A makeup artist approached Ashley, "It's time to get ready Mrs. Davies." Ashley stopped pacing and sat in her chair as people around her got her ready for her performance. She watched herself in the mirror as she changed from average to extraordinary. She had curls in her hair and her makeup was amazing and gleaming in the light. She picked her phone up from the counter infront of her and texted Spencer,

_About to head out to the performance, super nervous I love you._

_-Ash 3_

Ashley put her phone down and she and Madison moved over the wardrobe. Ashley got dressed into a white mini skirt with a sparkly sleeveless grey top. Madison was dressed in a shimmering white sleeveless top with a blue mini skirt. A guy with a headset and clipboard entered the room, "Girls 5 minutes till show time please make you way to the back of the stage you will enter the underground elevator there." Ashley and Madison both nodded and made their way to the underground elevator. Madison got on first followed after was Ashley. They were both handed their rime stone microphones. Ashley blanked out and looked completely nervous. Madison looked over at Ashley and saw that she was really nervous. She reached out her hand to Ashley's and intertwined their fingers. "We're going to be amazing. Don't worry ok?" Ashley took in the comforting words and smiled "Thanks Madison." The elevator began to move upward and they both could hear the thousands of screaming fans shouting both their names. They both looked at each other and smiled. As they surfaced hand in hand, Ashley looked in the same spot she did last night. She raised up her free hand and make a rock n roll symbol with her hand and smiled. There song started, "London! Are you ready!" Madison said into her microphone.

* * *

Los Angeles, California: Spencer

Spencer walked into the loft and put her keys down on the table next to the door. She saw Kyla sitting on the couch watching Survivor. "Hey," She called at her, "Hey Spencer." Kyla turned around to face Spencer, "How was your first day?" Spencer crossed the room to sit down on the couch next to Kyla. "It was good. I got lost, but someone helped me out. Turns out he has the same exact classes as me." Kyla laughed at the thought of Spencer being lost and panicking. "So who's this mystery person who helped you out?"

"His name is Gabe." Kyla raised an eyebrow, "Your not cheating on Ashley are you?" Spencer smiled, "No I promise he's just a friend who helped me out."

"OK. Hey I bought paper view so we can watch Ashley's concert. Wanna watch?"

"Definatly!" Kyla switched the channel and a concert hall appeared on the screen. Suddenly Madison and Ashley appeared coming from below the stage as they both were level with the stage they dropped hands and Madison said, "London! Are you ready?" Ashley was looking off screen somewhere and had a hand risen in a rock n roll sign. "She looks great," Kyla said. "No, she looks amazing." Spencer's eyes were glued to the t.v. screen and Kyla laughed. They both watched the concert in quiet making a few comments here and there about how awesome the lyrics were or how cool their affects in the background were. A few times Ashley sang to the camera and Spencer blushed and felt as though she was singing right to her. When the concert ended it was really late. "I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning."

"OK." Spencer got up and dug her phone out of her pocket. She saw the text from Ashley and decided to text her back:

_I saw your concert. __You looked beautiful and you were amazing. I Love you._

_Spencer3_

Spencer put her phone back in her pocket and entered the bedroom. She looked around. Things were so quiet without Ashley here. She missed her so much. As if on cue Spencer's phone started to ring. She smiled and answered, "Hey"

"Hey"

"I saw your show" she could hear Ashley smile on the other side of the phone. "You did! Yay!"

"When are you coming home? I miss you." Spencer pretended to pout and sat on the bed. "Well it might be a few more days. They want to do an interview and a couple photo shoots, but I should be home after that." Spencer continued to pout, "The bed is super cold without you here." Ashley smiled "O well I'll be sure to warm you up when I get home."

"You better." Spencer could hear voices in the background. "What are you doing?"

"I am in the V.I.P lounge with Madison. I have to go. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I love you."

"Love you too." They both hung up. Spencer looked around the room. She wished that she had a holiday of some sort so she could have gone along with Ashley. She stripped off her school clothes and got into her pjs. She got underneath the covers and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_**Here you go guys another update how you like it! Don't be shy make sure to leave me a review. Tell me what you think!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Los Angeles, California: Spencer

Spencer awoke from her slumber and turned to look at the clock by the bed side table. It was 7:00. She felt the presence of someone behind her on the bed. She quickly turned around and found Ashley with a huge smile on her face. She had a bouquet of red roses and was holding them out to her. She also looked exhausted. "Ashley?" Spencer rubbed her eyes to make sure it wasn't a dream. It wasn't. "Oh my god! What are you doing here? Spencer smiled from ear to ear and accepted the roses. She put them down and jumped to hug Ashley. As they parted Ashley spoke "After the show I bought a ticket to fly home. The noise in the background on the phone wasn't a V.I.P lounge it was the airport. It was a straight shot to LAX."

"You're so sweet hun. Thank you for coming home early." Spencer leaned in and kissed Ashley. It was now Ashley's turn to grin from ear to ear. "I missed you so much Spence. I thought about you the whole time I was in London." Spencer just smiled and took Ashley's hand interlacing their fingers together. "You have no idea how much I missed you. Its been so lonely around here."

"Well I'm here now so you need to tell me all about your first day. How did it go and how were your classes." Ashley said with such enthusiasm and lifted her free hand to make hand gestures. "It was really nice. The campus is beautiful and the professors are very tolerant and nice." Spencer beamed. She was so happy to have Ashley back. She wasn't so lonely anymore and she was so excited to be able to touch and kiss Ashley. As Spencer beamed about her school to Ashley, Kyla walked in. "Oh hey love birds. Welcome back Ash." Ashley jumped off her bed and hugged her sister. "I missed you guys!" Ashley let go of her sister and jumped back onto the bed with Spencer. "I want to take you both out for breakfast." Ashley looked and Spencer and smiled, "Wow that's nice."

"I'll go change my clothes!" Kyla clapped her hands together and skipped out of their room. Spencer grabbed Ashley's face and kissed her with so much passion. Then she pulled away and rested her forehead against Ashley's. "I missed you Ash." Ashley smiled and whispered to in reply, "I missed you too." Spencer pecked Ashley on the lips one last time and got up, "I'm going to take a shower." Ashley's eyes brightened up and she jumped off the bed. "I'm in!" Ashley took Spencer's hand and skipped into the bathroom

Los Angeles Café: Kyla, Spencer, Ashley

The three girls were all at an outside café with the sun just coming over L.A. All of them were enjoying the nice gleaming sun and a nice breakfast. Ashley and Spencer were sitting on the same side of the table. With their hands intertwined underneath the table. Kyla was on the other side of the table chowing down on her breakfast like she hasn't eaten for the last few days. "Ashley this breakfast is amazing thank you so much." Spencer said as she gently squeezed Ashley's hand. "Mmmhmmm it really goo" Kyla said with a mouthful of food. Ashley and Spencer giggled "Wha?" Kyla said with bacon and a muffin in her mouth. "Nothing and you guys are welcome." Ashley smiled and leaned over and kissed Spencer. As the sun became brighter Los Angles began to become more lively and more people started to roam the streets a few people stared at Ashley with Spencer as they walked by the café. "Why are people staring?" Spencer stared down a teenage girl who was giving Ashley a look. Spencer looked at her watch and was shocked. "Oh my. My class starts in twenty minutes I have to go!" Spencer jumped up from the table. "I'm sorry babe. Thanks for the breakfast! Love you bye!" Spencer kissed Ashley's head and ran off down the street to get her class on time. As Spencer was no longer in sight more and more people began to swarm the street where the café was located on. "Um why are people staring at us?" Kyla asked. Ashley dug through her purse and pulled out her over sized shades. She put them on. "I don't know but I don't like the feeling I'm getting." As if on cue Ashley and Kyla heard multiple camera shots go off. They heard flashes go off. "Uh oh" Kyla said as she too dug in her purse and pulled out sun glasses. Soon paparazzi were sworming all over the café, "Mrs. Davies! Mrs. Davies!"

"Oh no"

"Mrs. Davies how is your breakfast going? Is this your sister?"

"Ash, we should get out of here." The café and street were swarming with cameras and video cameras. "Mrs. Davies how's the food?"

"Its great thanks." Ashley rolled her eyes and motion for Kyla to get up so they could get back to the car. When they both got up the paparazzi followed. "Where are you going?" They made it to the car, although it was super hard to make their way through the crowd of paparazzi "Oh is this your car?" Kyla looked over at Ashley who was clearly annoyed. They both got in the car. Ashley rolled up the windows as paparazzi were banging on the doors and snapping pictures and taking video. Ashley backed out of the café parking lot and sped off towards the loft. "Wow that was crazy"

"Eh, its not like we're not use to this." Kyla shyly smiled and looked at the ground reminiscing about the past. "Hey why don't we get away from the madness and go visit Adien."

"Yea, that would be awesome." Ashley turned left at the stop light and sped off towards Adiens house.

* * *

_**Thanks to all my fans out there and make sure to keep looking back for new updates! Leave me some reviews please!**_


	22. Muscle Men

Los Angeles, Freeway, California: Ashley and Kyla

"Wow, those paparazzi were really crazy." Kyla looked over at Ashley in concern. Ashley stayed quiet and continued to look at the L.A traffic. Kyla looked at the ground and then back at Ashley. "Are you OK Ash?" Ashley swerved over to side of the freeway well cars honked and swerved to get out of her way. When she made it to the side she parked and turned the ignition off. Kyla was hanging on to the door handle for dear life. She had a panic in her eyes and she was hyper ventilating. Kyla and Ashley sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Ashley spoke, "everything's about to change." Ashley put her hand on the steering wheel and layed her head down on the wheel. "Oh Ash why are you so bothered by this?"

"I don't know. Its just Spencer just took a head dive into her life and she is so happy. Her grandmother finally is trying to except her. I don't want the paparazzi making huge tabloids about Spencer being gay."

"Oh Ash…" Kyla unbuckled her seat belt and moved over to put a comforting hand on Ashley's shoulder. "everything will be ok Ashley," Kyla rubbed Ashley's back. Ashley raised her head to look out at the free way. She watched as cars of all colors pass by her. She felt as though her life was stuck on repeat of past events. "I just don't know Kyla I wish that with popularity paparazzi wouldn't bug us so much."

"I know but you know that you're just going to have to deal with it. It's L.A. Ash… sooner or later its going to drive you insane. Talk this over with Spencer maybe she will have the right thing to say. She is apart of your life too." Ashley nodded her head. "Yea" she put the keys back in the ignition and turned the car back on. She sped back into the freeway and cars swerved and honked at Ashley. Kyla clung on the door handle for dear life and closed her eyes hoping they wouldn't crash. Ashley smiled and swerved into and out of multiple lanes. "ASHLEY! CUT IT OUT!" Ashley chuckled and decided on one lane to stay in.

As they got closer to Adiens house Kyla looked out the window. She saw two men jogging ahead in the distance. They were blonde and black haired. "Hey look there's Glen and Adien." Ashley looked over to see Adien and Glen jogging. Well Glen looked more like he was struggling to keep up with Adien. Ashley pulled her car over to the curb waiting for the boys to pass her car. When they did she threw both hands onto the horn. "OW!" Both Adien and Glen grabbed their ears and looked at the car that caused their ears to almost explode. Glen and Adien saw Kyla and Ashley high five and wave at them. 'Oh that's really nice girls. Just go ahead and honk your horn like it wasn't going to injure anyone." Glen said as he raised his hands up in the air. Adien laughed and punched Glen in the arm. "Ouch… dude not cool."

"Don't be such a sissy." Both girls made their way out of the car and next to the boys. Adien and Glen were dressed in muscle shirts and sport shorts. They had sweat stains around their necks signaling they had a hard workout. "Whatcha boys been up too?" Ashley asked as she also punched Glen in the arm. "Ow! Ok really? Since when is it hit Glen day?" he threw his arms up in defeat. "Noted I'll add it to my calendar." Ashley pulled out her phone and made fake typing noises then smiled at Glen. "hardy har har. Anyway we were just in the middle of our twenty mile run. My boy Adien here was having trouble keeping up with me. Ya know me and my huge muscles," Glen flexed his tiny arms as Adien rolled his eyes and both girls laughed. "Ya sure muscle man Glen." Kyla decided to amuse Glen and feel his muscle, "wow, it feels…"

"Rock solid?" Glen said with a huge cheesy smile on his face, "No, I was thinking more along the lines of a bag of pudding." Glen face went from a smile to a frown. Everyone laughed except Glen. "Face it man you got no muscle its all pudding."

"You know one day I will be ripped and you all will be sorry for making fun of me." They all replied at once, "Sure."

"Anyway, what are you girls doing here?" Adien asked as he clapped both his hands together. Ashley casually leaned against her car. "Running from the paparazzi"

"The paparazzi? Why?" Adien asked in disbelief. "Well since the concert they basically attacked me and Madison on the way out of London. I knew sooner or later they would find me. I think someone spotted me at the café with Spencer and Kyla and decided to call the paparazzi. Later the place was just swarming with them."

"They were like vultures. Even when we got in the car they were banging on the window and snapping shots." Glen and Adien raised an eyebrow. "Sorry Ash. How did Spencer take it?"

"Well she scampered off to school before they flew in. We were hoping we could hide at your place until the sun when down so we could head back home after."

"Sure. Hey we can have a barbeque!" Adien threw his hands up. "I'm in! I'm starving and I need me some meat." Glen rubbed his hands together and licked his lips. "A veggie burger would be just fine for me." Kyla said. The group started to walk towards Adiens house. When they got inside Adien grabbed a couple waters and tossed one to Glen. "So is Spencer going to come over too?"

"I don't know I'll call her now." Ashley exited to call Spencer. Glen Kyla and Adien continued to talk over how the day had been going.

Ashley dialed Spencer. Riiiiiing…Riiiiing…Riiiiing. "Hey this is Spencer sorry I couldn't get to the phone, but please leave me a message thanks bye." Beeeeeep, "Hey Spence, Kyla and I are at Adien's house and we are going to have a barbeque so if you want to come will be here. Give me a call ok bye I love you. Ashley hung up the phone and put it against her chin. She looked out at the street and just started to think. She heard the door open and Adien stepped out. "You ok?" Ashley nodded and sat down on the step to his house. Adien blew out some air and took the empty spot right next to her. "What's on your mind Ash?" Ashley continued to look out at the street. Slowly she turned and looked up at Adien. "I don't know, I'm scared about all this celebrity crap. Something bad always happens when I'm in the spotlight."

"You have the right to be scared. Some of those paparazzi are pretty crazy and be careful you don't want any weird pictured turning up in the tabloids of you like Lindsey Lohan or Brittney spears." Ashley laughed and Adien smiled at her, "I'm scared Spencer is going to get swallowed up in this whole famous deal. That she won't be left alone by all these crazy fans or paparazzi. I'm scared that she will be judged and hated on for being with me."

"She will be just fine. Spencer is a smart girl Ash. She knew what she was getting into when she first started to date you. It doesn't matter how famous or not you are. Spencer loves you and always will. Nothing will hurt her just as long as she is with you." Ashley brushed away the few tears that started to form in her eyes, "Thanks dad." They both shared a laugh, "C'mon lets get the grill started. I'll let you push Glen in the pool. He needs a bath anyway." Ashley laughed one more time and hugged Adien. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear. They parted and he grinned. Both of them stood up and made their way back into the house.

* * *

**_SO what do you think? Is the story getting better? Worse? What do you think is going to happen? Dont be shy leave a review. :) Thank you to all my loyal fans who always keep up with my updates. Check back again real soon!_**

**_-Palexspashleygirl813_**


	23. Uhm Excuse ME?

UCLA Campus, Los Angeles, California: Spencer and Gabe

"Wow that directing class was really something."

"Yea I should have warned you that Professor Gumble gets way into his teaching."

"Oh really? I couldn't tell by all the spiting and hand gestures he was doing." Gabe and Spencer both smiled. They kept walking down the hall. Spencer had a couple books in her hands. With her burse slung over her shoulder. Gabe had a book bag and laptop bag on his right shoulder. They walked at a steady pace. "Hey so do you need a ride home?" he said as she ran his hand up his bags straps. "Yea that would be great let me just check my phone really quick." Ben nodded and stayed put as Spencer took off more down the hall to check her phone. She walked a few steps and leaned up against a poll in the hallway. Spencer pulled out her phone and saw that she had one missed call from Ashley along with a voicemail. AS she listened to it a smile appeared on her face. She hung up the phone as Gabe approached her. Spencer tapped the phone against her chin. "Who was that?"

"Oh it was just a voicemail, but hey would you want to go to a barbeque with me?" Gabe smiled from ear to ear. "Sure I would. Thanks." Spencer smiled and put her phone back into her pocket. "My cars this way." He pointed his head in the direction down the hall. As they started to walk again Gabe dug his hands into his pockets. They walked in silence until Gabe dug his keys out of his pockets. The car beeped and there was a noise signaling that the car was unlocked. Gabe walked over a to a sea blue 2010 corvette. "Oh no way! Tell me this isn't your car."

"This isn't my car." Gabe once again smiled and Spencer just kept looking at him stunned. "Just kidding, its mine I bought it. Perks of working two jobs in high school." He smiled with all his teeth and opened the door for Spencer. Spencer had her mouth opened in amazement. Once Spencer was fully in the car Gabe closed the door and ran around to the drivers side to get in. he closed the door and turned the car on. "Your car is pretty amazing"

"Thanks." Gabe revved his engine, backed up and sped out of the parking lot. A near by teacher was walking by with his coffee when Gabe sped by causing him to dump his coffee all over his bob the builder tie.

Adiens house, Los Angeles, California: The gang

Glen and Adien were on the grill cooking hamburgers and Kyla and Ashley were laying on tanning chairs. "Don't burn my veggie burger Adien!" Kyla said as she put on her sun glasses. "Relax Kyla its under control." Adien and Glen went back to talking how much they could bench press. Kyla turned over to Ashley who was busy soaking up the sun. "So is Spencer coming?" Ashley opened one eye to look at Kyla "I don't know, I called and left a message. I think she is still at school." Ashley closed her eye and went back to soaking up the sun. "Oh, maybe you should call in a little bit." Soon the door bell rang, "I'll get it Glen watch the burgers!" Adien trotted off into his house to answer the door. Glen was flipping the burgers and pretending that he was super cool. He was also humming some random rap song to himself. Kyla and Ashley were soaking up the sun with both their sun glasses on. Adien walked back into the back yard. Ashley looked over at him as she mouthed, "Who's the guy," pointing back at Spencer and Gabe making sure they didn't see him point. Spencer and Gabe entered the back yard. "Hey Spencer!" everyone said looking up at her and the guy she was with. "Hey guys, this is the good samaritan I was telling you about." Gabe looked smiled and waved looking at everyone. "Hi, I'm Gabe" everyone replied "Hey" or "Hi" Ashley lowered her glasses to look at Gabe. Short brown hair, muscles. He was wearing a white t –shirt with an open button up plaid blue shirt with tan cargo shorts. Ashley didn't like that this guy was hanging out with her girlfriend. Adien looked at the guy then Ashley. She had a death glare on her face. Adien feared for the guys life and spoke up, "Hey Gabe I could use a hand moving the table out here for lunch mind helping me get it?"

"No not at all." Gabe and Adien walked back into the house as Spencer walked over to sit with Ashley. "How was school?"

"It was good." Spencer leaned down and pecked Ashley on the lips. "what made you guys come here?"

"Were hiding from the paparazzi," Spencer raised an eyebrow, "What!"

"After you left for school they swarmed the café attacking us with their video cameras and cameras."

"Yea they even followed us to the car." Kyla said as she went back to sun tanning. "Oh my god, that's horrible are you guys ok?"

"Yea, I'm just glad you weren't there to see it." Spencer kissed Ashley again as Gabe and Adien came out with the table. Gabe had his back to the girls so he didn't see anything. Ashley put her arm around Spencer. Gabe and Adien dropped the table next to the pool. Adien went over to the barbeque and started to talk with Glen again. Adien finally took the burgers off the grill and put them on a plate. "Oh crap we need chairs. Gabe, Glen help me get some out of the dinning room." They guys disappeared back into the house. Kyla took off her classes and turned to Spencer who was currently playing with Ashley's hair as Ashley was whispering into her ear and laughing. "Ok Spencer what's up with the newbie?" Spencer looked at Kyla, "What do you mean?"

"I mean why bring a hottie here? Do you like him?" Spencer laughed and looked at Kyla, "What! No! I promise were just friends. He was nice enough to show me around. Just friends I swear." Ashley moved her glasses down a bit to look Spencer in the eyes, "You did tell him you were gay right?" Spencer played with her hands, "um…it may have slipped my mind."

"Spencer!"

"What do I have to tell everyone I meet I'm gay? I mean he hasn't asked and he doesn't even like me were just friends. Anyway if he did ask I would tell him I'm seeing someone." Spencer looked at Ashley. She took off Ashley's glasses and looked her in the eyes, "I love you, no guy will ever come between us. Also he's not my type remember…I'm into girls." Both Ashley and Kyla laughed. Spencer blushed and went back to playing with Ashley's hair. The guys came out with two chairs in hand. The girls got up and took a seat. Spencer sat between Gabe and Ashley. The rest of the afternoon was filled with laughter and smiles. While everyone ate burgers except for Kyla who strictly ate only veggie burgers. As the sun went down Spencer and the gang said goodbye to Gabe as he drove off in his expensive corvette. "Wow nice car." Glen said as he day dreaming about himself driving that car. "Like you would ever own one Glen." Spencer said smiling. Ashley put her arms around Spencer from behind. Spencer eased and leaned into the imbrace. "OK well I'm thinking we should all go home. Glen do you need a ride home?"

"Yes please." He smiled and yelled, "Shot gun!"

"Um no that's mine." Spencer said making Glen pout and put his head down. "Thanks Adien for letting us hide out here."

"No problem." Adien put his arms around Kyla. "Were going to take off." Ashley removed her arms from Spencer and hugged Adien. Followed by Spencer. Glen fist bumbed him and took off to Ashley's car. Spencer gave Kyla a hug. "I'm going to stay here with Adien I'll have him drive me back in the morning k?" Ashley nodded at Kyla and walked down the front steps. She reached her hand back to Spencer. She took it and interlaced their fingers. Spencer walked down the steps and joined Ashley. They walked to the car hand in hand until the broke apart to get in the car. Ashley pulled out, they all looked as Adien had his arms around Kyla. She was leaning into him and she had her hands on his. They waved and them and they waved back. Ashley took off.

As they were driving Glen reached in multiple times trying to change the radio. It always followed by Spencer slapping his hand away. Glen tried it once more, this time slower. He looked at the roof and whistled. Slowly reaching his hand in and… "Glen try it one more time and I will personally come back there and punch you." Spencer said with a hint of anger in her voice. Ashley giggled and Glen just sat back folding his arms and mimicking Spencer. The rest of the ride was in silence except for the radio that was blasting Kelly Clarkson. As they pulled up to the Carlin home, Glen had his hands on his ears trying to drain out My Life Would Suck Without You lyrics. When he saw he was home he rushed out of the door, "Oh thank god!" He ran back to house yelling, "Thanks for the ride see ya!" Ashley giggled and looked and Spencer who seemed to be in deep thought. "What's wrong?" She turned to look at her girlfriend, "Nothing, it just feels weird. I feel like I should be getting out and going home." Ashley smiled and leaned over to kiss Spencer. When they parted Spencer spoke, "Can we go home now? We have the whole loft to ourselves." Ashley raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You thinking what I am?"

"Yes." They both smiled. "Spencer first I wanted to talk to you about this Gabe guy."

"What about him?"

"Look I don't like this guy."

"Ash, are you jealous?"

"No!, well, no! thats not the point."

"Then what is?" Ashley could tell that Spencer was starting to get upset, "Ashley he is just a friend you don't have to worry."

"I know, just you know he likes you right?"

"No he doesnt. I promise, you are just making this into something its not."

"Ok!" Ashley threw her hand up. Spencer felt bad and reached over to take Ashley's hand. "I love you," she said and kissed Ashley, "I love you too." They both smiled and Ashley pulled out of the Carlin driveway and took off toward home for a night of happiness and love.

* * *

**_YAY! HOpe you guys like it! Leave me a review please!_**


	24. Chapter 24

Los Angeles, California, The loft: Spencer and Ashley

Spencer and Ashley were sound asleep when they heard the front door slam. Ashley jumped and Spencer's eyes went wide. Ashley removed her hand from Spencer's waist and jumped out of bed in her blue short shorts and white tank top. Ashley slowly grabbed her from the drawer and slipped it on. "Ash, where are you going?" Spencer asked sleepily rubbing her eyes and sitting up in their bed. "I'm going to see who came in." Ashley tip toed to her beads and looked around the loft. It was cold in the loft so it sent a shiver through her body. She wrapped her robe tighter around her. "Kyla?" she called out to the loft. Kyla stepped out of her room and put her pointer finger up to her mouth signaling Ashley to be quiet. "What's going on?" Ashley mouthed over to Kyla, "Ashley what is going on?" Spencer asked from the bed. Ashley turned around and also signaled Spencer to be quiet. Ashley quietly moved through the beads to join Kyla by her room. "What's going on?" she whispered Kyla looked at the door and back at Ashley, "Adien dropped me off this morning and I was walking into the building to get to the loft when this small bald man with a camera came running after me. He was yelling at me asking me where I lived and where you were. He tried to follow me up to the loft but I lost him. I ran as fast as I could up here. I don't know if he followed but he's around the building somewhere." Spencer stepped out of their room and looked at Kyla in disbelief, "I heard you from the room oh my god Kyla are you ok?" Spencer's eyes were wide and she ran over to hug Kyla. Kyla accepted the hug, "I'm fine it was just really scary," Kyla muffled into Spencer's shoulder. Ashley joined the hug and then they all separated. They all walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Kyla blew out air and crossed her arms. "Ashley what are we going to do about these paparazzi?"

"I don't know Kyla, you can't just call the cops on them. We're just going to have to deal with them. Just wear your sunglasses when you leave the house and never be alone. Also don't bring any home like Jake."  
"Haha no…well I better go buy some knew shades i guess we Davie sisters are back in the spot light huh? OK well i'm going to go get ready for my lunch date with Adien and then I have a play rehershal don't wait up i'll be back super late." Kyla got up from the table and went into her room. Halfway into her room she yelled, "and I won't bring any paparazzi home!" Spencer and Ashley laughed at her. Spencer yawned and stretched, "I'm hungry." As Ashley got up to walk over to Spencer when she heard her name be yelled at from below. "ASHLEY! ASHLEY DAVIES! I LOVE YOU!" Ashley and Spencer looked at each other and Ashley smirked as she made her way over to the window. She quickly opened pushed apart the curtains to see a tiny blonde teenager who was wearing glasses. He had on a gray polo and tan khakis. He was looking up at the building as people walked by him and looked weirdly at him. Ashley smiled in amusement as Spencer moved over to see what she was looking at, "poor kid…"

"Yea…he's kind of charming though." Spencer raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "But not as charming as you babe" Ashley smiled so wide is showed all her teeth and her nose did that cute little twitch that it always did to drive Spencer crazy. It was a don't be mad at my comment smile. Spencer just laughed and pulled Ashley in for a kiss. They just stood hand in hand watching the teenager run around desperately hoping that Ashley would come out of her apartment.

* * *

Soon he left and both Spencer and Ashley were cuddled on the couch. Kyla had left just minutes ago to go join Adien for lunch. Spencer was on top on Ashley straddling her as they were making out Spencer glanced at the clock and caused them to part, "I have to go to school," she whispered in Ashley's ear. "Nooo" Ashley said as she kissed down Spencer's neck. Spencer got up off of Ashley, "I'll be back late tonight."

"Why? You class gets out at five?"

"Um, Gabe and I are going to a film festival to check out some guys new work." Ashley raised an eyebrow and got up from the couch, "Spencer why didn't I know about this sooner?"

"I was going to tell you, but I forgot…"

"Spencer, I'm not happy about this." Ashley folded her arms to her chest. "Ash I'm sorry, but you have no reason to be jealous." Spencer walked away from Ashley and into their bedroom. Ashley followed her angrily swatting the beads. "Spencer it is obvious this guy has the biggest crush on you!"

"Ashley your being ridiculous." Spencer pulled off her robe and pajamas pulled open the drawer and pulled on underclothes and skinny jeans. Ashley just looked at her with mixed emotions. "Ashley you really need to stop going overboard about this."

" But Spencer…"

"No Ashley, no buts. You have no right to try and tell me who I can and can't hang out with. Besides Ashley he is a guy!" Spencer turned back to the drawer and pulled out a ruffled top. She slipped in on and moved past Ashley. Ashley followed Spencer into the living room, "Spencer, I didn't want us to get in a big fight about this. I just don't have a very good feeling about this guy. I see the way he looks at you. Its like hes undressing you with his eyes." Spencer crossed her arms and her face was bothered, "Ashley you barely know the guy. He is really nice and he isn't in to me. He is just a nice guy who is my FRIEND. I'm allowed to have friends."

"Spence I know that, but sooner or later this guy is going to make a move on you."

"Ashley you have nothing to worry about I'm with you. I'm not going to cheat on you and once again I'm gay. How many times do I have to tell you this? He isn't my type Ash." Spencer moved the kitchen counter and picked up her purse. "I have to go, I'm going to be late for my editing class." Spencer turned to leave when Ashley grabbed her hand to spin her around, "Spencer I'm sorry." Ashley tried to muster out more words but she was cut off by Spencer, "Will talk about this later." Spencer turned around and left the loft. Leaving Ashley alone in the loft, wondering to herself if she was right or wrong to have a bad feeling about Gabe.

* * *

**_So who do you think was right? Is spencer right thinking that Ashley is over protective and jealous or is Ashley right that Gabe is just bad news for their relationship? Leave me a review in what you think. Tune in for the next update soon!_**


	25. Chapter 25

Burney's coffee shop, Los Angeles, California: Spencer and Gabe

Spencer and Gabe were drinking coffee and laughing about the film festival .They were outside a coffee shop that looked over most of the Los Angeles city. "Hey, thanks again for taking me to the film festival."  
"Your welcome." Spencer was looking off into the Los Angeles night. Gabe sensed that something was wrong, "Are you Ok Spencer?" Spencer shook out of her state, "Yea I'm fine."

"Spencer, what's wrong. Come on you can tell me." Gabe put a reassuring hand on Spencer's thigh. Spencer looked at him. She was going to remove his hand, but his smile at her just made her smile back and open up to him, "Well I got in a fight today with the person I'm with."

"Oh your boyfriend?" Gabe's smile started to disappear, "No, actually my uh…girlfriend." Gabe's eyes lit up and he looked up at Spencer. He removed his hand from her thigh. "Wow that's uh…" Gabe sounded like he lost the girl of his dreams. "That's cool. So what's her name?"

"Ashley." Spencer smiled after hearing herself speak Ashley's name. "That's a pretty name. Was she the one at the barbecue?"

"Yea."

"She's a cutie."

"Yes, I know." Spencer smiled and pictured Ashley in her mind, "So if you don't mind me asking why were you two fighting?"

"Just stupid stuff, but will talk it out."

"That's good." Spencer nodded and twirled in the coffee in her hand. "You know she's really lucky."

"Whys that?"

"Because she's with you." Gabe smiled and took a sip of his coffee. Spencer smiled and started to have flashes of all the good stuff Ashley hand done for her. Like the time she got hurt and Ashley gave her a teddy bear with a bandage around its head, or when she put the Barbie dolls in her locker to ask her to prom. The night Ashley showed her the song she had written for her for her birthday. "No Gabe…I'm the lucky one." Spencer smiled and took a sip of coffee and she glanced over the city lights of Los Angles.

Adien's Gym, Los Angles, California: Ashley and Adien

Adien was pushing working out with the punching bag when Ashley was talking to him about Spencer and her fighting. "You know Ash maybe you should let things just pan out. Spencer is a smart girl and she loves you so if this Gabe character tries to make a move on her she will put him in his place." Ashley was looking at Adien while sitting cross legged on the bench next to him. She was dressed in denim short shorts with a white tank top. Over the tank top was a blue open button up blouse. Her hair was in a soft bun. "Adien I know I have been really bad these past years, but I'm grown up now I know what I want. I want Spencer and I don't know maybe I want kids later on down the road." Adien immediately froze from his work out.

"Whoa whoa whoa…I'm going to stop you there. Ashley Davies is thinking about kids?"

"Oh shut up."

"Can do." Adien went back to punching the bag. "I guess if she wants to hang out with this guy I should let her."

"Yes, you should otherwise you will end up in more fights." Ashley took a deep breath in and out. She uncrossed her legs and stood up. "Thanks for talking to me."

"Wait, where are you going?" Ashley was walking towards the exit and turned around, "to find Spencer and fix this. Plus you stink like B.O. and I'm tired of smelling your man stink." Ashley smiled and exited the gym. When she walked down the stairs she pulled on her sun glasses and dug out her car keys. She was greeted by a swarm of paparazzi, "Mrs. Davies do you have a comment on your gay lover?"

"Mrs. Davies do you work out here?"

"What can you say about this relationship with a girl?"

"Does this make you gay?" Ashley was so confused. How did they find out about this and how did they find her. All Ashley could sum up to say was, "What?"

"You were spotting in your apartment building kissing and holding hands with a girl." They must have seen Spencer and her together when Ashley opened the curtains to watch the teenager. "No comment." Ashley quickly made her way over to her car totally and utterly pissed off. Paparazzi made room for her and politely tried to shove microphones and cameras in her face. She quickly got into her car and sped out of the driveway making sure to leave a nice dirt cloud behind for the paparazzi.

* * *

The Loft, Los Angeles, California

Ashley barged into the Loft and threw her keys onto the kitchen counter. Spencer was on the couch watching some documentary on spiritual healing. Kyla was sitting right next to her dazed and trying not to dose off. Spencer quickly whipped her head around to see Ashley coming towards her. "Hand me the remote."

"What's going on?" Spencer handed Ashley the remote and she switched in to channel forty three where TMZ was on. Ashley sat down right next to Spencer and Kyla. Kyla woke up from her half slumber and watched the TV with them. They all watched in horror as a video of Spencer and Ashley kissing was displayed on the screen. A background voice kicked in, "This just in, a video of Ashley Davies was recorded earlier this morning by a local cameraman. It seems that Ashley Davies is in fact gay and hooking up with anyone possible. Sources say that she has slept with her record producer and had many random hook-ups. Ashley's eyes became wide and her anger grew and the reporter continued, "It seems that she is now involved with a young woman who is a current student at UCLA. Is Ashley Davies allowing herself to let fame go to her head or is this washed up singer heading for disaster? Will her career survive or be beaten down? Stay tuned." A picture of Ashley appeared onto the screen for a moment then disappeared as a commercial came on. "Oh my god…Ash." Spencer put both of her arms around Ashley to comfort her. Ashley shook them off and stood up. Everyone was speechless. Spencer's phone rang and she picked it up, "Hello?...hi mom. Yea we just saw it. I know I know. OK I will be don't worry. Love you too bye." Spencer got up to stand next to Ashley, "Ash, what are we going to do?" Ashley looked at Spencer with tears in her eyes and spoke up, "Were going to fight this."

* * *

_Hey all my fans! Feel free to leave a review or send me a message! Tell me what you think. **Also Tell me in a review what has been your favorite chapter so far and why. Thanks i appriciate it!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Los Angeles, California, Fox news station: Ashley

It had been a couple weeks after the whole TMZ blow out of Ashley's career. So far Ashley has been battling the paparazzi with her everyday life. She couldn't go shopping anymore or to go visit friends. Anywhere she went the paparazzi followed. Ashley was completely fed up with it so she agreed to hold a press conference with Fox News Live. The day had come where she would step on the stage and face the paparazzi head on. Spencer, Kyla, Aiden, Glen and Spencer's parents were at the Carlin home all huddled into the living room. Waiting for Ashley to come onto the screen. Cameras would be flashing every second and camera's red lights would be on to record every moment of her speaking. Ashley was standing of stage waiting for someone to call her up. She was wearing her hair up. She had on a black on white business suit. The news anchor had introduced her up to the stage. Ashley move forward onto the stage and thanked the guy. As she took center stage she took out a notebook that had her speech down on. She started on her speech as photographers and journalists held out their equipment. This caused her to take a momentary break and take a deep breath in and out. She started, "Good evening guys, uh…well as you have all been told some interesting tabloids about me," she looked back down at her notebook and then quickly back to the room packed with people, "it has been said that I am gay, a whore and my career is nothing but fake. I came here today to tell you that some of these statements aren't true. It is fake that I am a whore and its untrue that my career is a fake. I love music its my passion. I feel violated that my life seems to be documented every moment of every day. I will tell you guys this…I am gay," cameras seemed to be taking a million photos at that moment. A handful of the room gasped quietly, "I am with an amazing girl that I love with all my heart. I love my career and I love being myself. I in no way slept with my record producer and I don't have people that I sleep with left and right. I would appreciate if the rumors just dissipated. I am here to answer any and all questions you have for me." Back at the Carlin home Spencer was smiling at the TV and everyone else was just proud to hear Ashley stand up for herself. They were all glued to the TV.

"Wow."

"Way to go Ashley!"

"Damn straight!" Glen and Kyla high fived as everyone laughed. Spencer just continued to stare at her girlfriends face. It had mixed emotions all over it. Ashley took her first question, "Yes you."

"Now Mrs. Davies who is this girl?" Everyone looked from the reporter and then back to Ashley. "This I wish to keep anonymous."

"We hear she is currently a student at UCLA, wanting to major in film making."

"Wow, you guys are really nosey." The whole room exploded into laughter as the journalist who blurted out the comment blushed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Mrs. Davies so what is going to happen with your career?"

"Um well there is going to be a couple more tours one here in L.A. and another in Paris."

"O that should be exciting. Maybe you should take this girl you have been talking about." Ashley smiled at the thought of her and Spencer in Paris together. She bit her lip before answering back, "Yea…yea maybe I will." Everyone back home at the Carlin's smiled at Spencer who was to busy watching the TV to realize what everyone was doing. She had the biggest smile on her face. The whole conference room was full of smiles including Ashley, "So are there any other questions out their?" everyone looked around. Nothing. "Ok well this concludes the conference." Ashley closed her notebook and walked off the stage. The whole room erupted into applause. Back at the Carlin home everyone was clapping too. Ashley left the stage. Many journalists and reports came up to interview her. She shook hands with many paparazzi. It was very late when she finally escaped from the station to get into her car. She took one final look at the station before she pulled away. She smiled to herself and drove off.

* * *

The Loft, Los Angeles, California: Spencer and Kyla

Ashley quietly opened the door to the loft. She put her keys on the side table next to the door. The loft was dark because everyone was asleep. She made her way to her room to find Spencer with one foot in the covers and one out. She was snoring and drooling on Ashley's pillow, "Real attractive Spence." Ashley whispered. Ashley crawled into the bed next to Spencer, "Ash you're so cold." Spencer shivered as Ashley wrapped her arms around Spencer and nuzzled her head into her neck. "Don't worry I'll warm you up." Spencer smiled even though Ashley couldn't see. "Ashley I'm so proud of you."

"You better be." Spencer chuckled and turned over to face Ashley, "No I'm serious Ash." Spencer's eyes searched Ashley's. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Spence."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You'll know soon enough." Ashley smiled and her nose crinkled. Spencer grabbed her face and kissed her with passion. Spencer turned back around and layed her head down on the pillow. Before Ashley knew it Spencer was fast asleep. Ashley just smiled to herself and tighley wrapped her arms around Spencer, "At least I got one thing right." She whispered to herself before she too fell asleep.

* * *

**_Happy new year guys! leave a review_**


	27. Chapter 27

Los Angeles, California: The Loft, Spencer and Ashley

Ashley opened her eyes. She was lying on her side as she turned over to feel a cold spot in her bed. She sat up in a jerk. "Spencer?" Spencer stepped in with a portable table with breakfast on it. "Morning." She said with a smile. Ashley smiled back and stretched moving to get comfortable as she sat up against the wall on her bed. Spencer put down the breakfast and climbed onto the bed with her. She sat next to Ashley and kissed her, "Mmmm what was that for."

"I love you." Spencer rested her forehead on Ashley's, "I decided to show you by making breakfast in bed."

"I love you too. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Spencer grabbed some toast off the plate and fed it to Ashley, "mmm that's good."

"You welcome again." Spencer kissed Ashley again. The rest of the morning they enjoyed breakfast in bed. The smiled and laughed as Spencer accidently dropped food on Ashley's face. When they were done with breakfast Spencer layed her head down on Ashley's chest as Ashley has her arm around her. "So what are you doing today?"

"Me? Hmm staying here with you." Spencer snuggled more into Ashley. "I wish we could just stay here forever," Ashley played with Spencer's hair, "but you need to go to school and I'm on call all day to go set up the stage for the L.A. concert."

"Your unfair."

"Sorry Spence." Spencer pretended to pout. Ashley smiled and kissed Spencer's head."Well I got to get up."

"Noooo."

"Yes. I'm sorry." Ashley removed Spencer from her body and headed toward the bathroom. "Well aren't you coming?" Spencer smiled and ran into the bathroom.

* * *

"Try it again." Ethan said from outside the recording studio. He was sitting next to the mixer who was playing with their volume levels. Ashley and Madison nodded and tried again. They were singing their new single. When they finished Ashley and Madison high fived and walked out of the studio. Ashley's phone rang. She dug it out of her pocket and smiled when she saw the caller ID. "Hey."

"Hey. What are you doing right now?"

"I'm at the studio why?"

"Want to go out for coffee?"

"Um sure just give me a minute to get my stuff." She heard someone's voice in the background. "Who are you with?"

"What?"

"The voice in the background."

"Oh its just Gabe." Ashley's face went white. "Oh Gabe?"

"Yea, do you mind if he comes along?"

"Um actually listen Ethan just told me that I need to stay here and go over my vocals."

"Um ok?"

"I have to go bye." Ashley hung up before getting a response from Spencer. She tapped her phone in her hand as Madison approached her. "Lying to Spencer?"

"No…yes. I just don't really want to spend time around that Gabe jerk."

"Ashley if their going to be friends you might as well just get over your jealousy." Madison walked away to Ethan to check the play back. Ashley stood and stared off into the distance.

* * *

Los Angeles, California: Coffee shop

"Thank You." Gabe said as he paid the casheere and picked up both coffee's and walked over to the booth where Spencer was sitting. He gave Spencer her coffee and slid in the booth opposite from Spencer, "So Spencer tell me what is your favorite movie?"

"Hmm that's a tough one. I'd have to go with either a Speilburg movie or a micheal bay one."

"Oh no way."

"What?"

"Micheal Bay sucks…now George Lucas is all the way."

"Nah ah." They both smiled and shared a laugh when Spencer's eyes caught Ashley walking in. "Ash?" Ashley walked in and spotted Spencer. She smiled and walked over to the booth and sat down right next to Spencer. "What are you doing here I thought you got caught up at the studio?"

"Well Ethan said I could go early because we had done so much already. I'm not on call for another couple days." Spencer smiled, "That's great maybe we can hang out then this weekend." Ashley returned the smiled and nodded her head while she took Spencer's coffee and took a sip. She put the coffee down and turned her attention to Gabe, "You must be the famous Gabe." Gabe smiled, "Yes, nice to meet you Ashley Davies." He held out a hand across the table for Ashley to shake. She did and continued to sip Spencer's coffee. "So what have you guys been up too?"

"Nothing really. I was just about to head home though." Gabe got up from the table, "I'll see you tomorrow Spencer?"

"Yea." With that Gabe walked out of the coffee shop. "Well he seems—"

"Nice." Spencer cut her off, "Uh yea lets go with that." Ashley took another sip. "Ashley."

"What?"

"He's a really nice guy."

"Ok ok I know already."

"Ash."

"Sorry." She took Spencer's hand and interlaced there fingers. "Look I love you Spence and I trust you with him. I just don't trust him. This isn't the first time someone has hit on you many times."

"Hey that time was different." Ashley laughed at the way Spencer got all defensive. "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing." Ashley leaned in and softly kissed Spencer on the lips. "Want to go home?"

"Yes, I'm exhausted."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I haven't seen you all day I've missed you." Ashley kissed Spencer. Spencer smiled from ear to ear. "Well when we get home you can show me how much you missed me."

"Oh don't worry I will." Ashley took Spencer's hand and lead her back to the car. They made their way home.

Hollywood, California: Spencer and Ashley

"Ashley this is amazing." Spencer was onstage where Ashley and Madison would be performing in a couple of days. It was incredible. Smoke machines everywhere, amazing lighting and effects, the girls had plenty of room to roam and there was a piece of the stage that extended out into the audience. "It's alright." Spencer turned around and raised an eyebrow at Ashley, "Ok maybe its pretty awesome." Ashley walked over to Spencer and put her arms around her. "Your coming right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good." Ashley snuggled her head into Spence's neck. "I'm so glad I can share this moment with you." Spencer turned around in Ashley's arms. "I cannot wait to see my girlfriend rock this stage." Ashley smiled the smile that always made Spencer melt. Her eyes were gorgeous and her nose crinkled. Ashley kissed Spencer. "I love you Spencer Carlin."

"And I love you Ashley Daives."

* * *

**_Sorry for not updating sooner. enjoy...leave a review._**


	28. Chapter 28

Los Angeles, California: Spencer and Ashley

Ashley woke up the next day alone. She felt the cold empty side of the bed where Spencer once layed. She felt a piece of paper that was stuck in the pillow. She pulled it out and read what Spencer left her. It said in girly hand writing:

_**Hey sorry had to run I have class can we meet for lunch?**_

_**Love You,**_

_**Spence 3**_

Aw Spence I love you. Ashley thought to herself. Ashley swung her legs over the side of the bed and grabbed her robe on the bedside table.

She walked out into the dining room and saw Kyla sipping coffee while reading the daily magazine. She had an un eaten bagel right next to the magazine. "Gooood Morning sleeping beauty." Ashley smiled and rubbed her the back of her head with one arm. "Mmm what time is it?"

"Noon."

"Oh no!"

"What?" Ashley was wide eyed. She ran back into her room. A couple minutes later came rushing out fully dressed. Kyla just turned the page and laughed. "I'm late I have to meet Ethan and Madison."

"Better hurry." Kyla raised her mug to take sip. Ashley slipped on her shoes and hurried out the door. "Bye!" Kyla yelled after her. Kyla giggled at her sister. Ashley ran back in the door and over to Kyla grabbing her bagel, "Hey! that's-"

"My breakfast." Ashley put the bagel in her mouth and ran out the door grabbing her car keys on the way.

* * *

UCLA Campus, Los Angeles, California: Spencer and Gabe

Gabe and Spencer were sitting down in their editing class. Gabe was going over some of the basic tools of editing. They were laughing when a professor came up to Gabe, "Gabe! There you are I have been looking all over for you." Gabe and Spencer just looked up at the professor. "Your film that you submitted into the local festival won!."

"Oh my god!."

"Whoa!" Gabe had a look of disbelief on his face as Spencer hugged him. "Congratulations!" Gabe smiled and leaned more into the hug. Gripping Spencer tighter. Spencer felt uncomfortable and pulled away. She smiled shyly. "Well Gabe I will go talk to the professors and see about contacting a studio for a visit. Congrats." The professor patted Gabe on the shoulder and left. "Wow Gabe that's amazing."

"I know. I may actually get a major feature film done here." Spencer smiled. "Hey why don't we celebrate. How about we go out to lunch?" Spencer smiled, but realized that she was going to have lunch with Ashley. "Um actually I was going to have lunch with my girlfriend…"

"Oh, well maybe a rain check?"

"Why don't you come with."

"Really?"

"Yea sure."

"Thanks." Spencer smiled at him and he smiled back. "Hey I'll be right back I'm going to go talk with our professor real quick." Spencer nodded and her smile disappeared as Gabe left. She knew Ashley was not going to be very happy. She was going to be in the dog house tonight.

Ashley was sitting outside a resturaunt waiting for Spencer. She had on golden aviators with silver sides. She was wearing denim short shorts with a pink top on. She was on the phone with Ethan talking about concert stuff when she saw Spencer walking down the side walk, "Oh hey Ethan I will call you back," Ashley got up when Spencer approached her. They hugged and Ashley kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. She still had her phone to ear when Spencer mouthed to her, "Who is it?"

"Yea…hey Ethan I have to go…Yea…I know…Bye." Ashley hung up as she took a deep breath out, "Sorry."

"It's ok."

"So I've been looking forward to seeing you all day-" Ashley paused as she saw Gabe walking down the path and up behind Spencer, "and you brought Gabe with you." Ashley put on a fake smile and Gabe returned a smile. "Hello Ashley." Spencer clapped together and interlaced her fingers, "Yes, I did he just won the film festival so I thought we could celebrate…I hope you don't mind." Ashley just looked at Spencer. This was one of those awkward moments, "No, I don't." Ashley sat down across the table from Spencer and Gabe. The whole lunch Ashley was quiet as Spencer and Gabe talked about film. As the check came Gabe offered to pay. He grabbed the check, "I got this." Ashley took the check out of his hands, "No, its on me. Congratulations." He smiled brightly at Ashley, "Thanks."

"No problem." Ashley paid and got up, "I have to go." Spencer jumped up after her, "Where? School is out I thought we could hang out."

"Um actually I really have to go." Ashley started to walk to her car. Spencer ran to catch up with her and stood in her way. "Ash what is going on with you?" Ashley rolled her eyes, but it what covered by her glasses so Spencer couldn't see. "Look I don't want to be the third wheel here with your film pal."

"Ash…" Ashley cut her off, "Spencer don't." Ashley took her glasses off, "Look I'm on call I shouldn't even be here. I'll call you later ok?"

"Ash…"

"Bye Spence." Ashley put her glasses back on and got into her car. She pulled out as Spencer just crossed her arms and watched her back out. Ashley looked at Spencer one last time before speeding into the road. Gabe came up behind Spencer and put his hands on her shoulders. "Did I do something?" Spencer rubbed her forehead. "No…were just…just going through some stuff."

"Hey want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." Spencer and Gabe headed off in the opposite direction off Ashley.

* * *

Ashley parked her car and got out. She was back at the set up studio hall for the concert. As she walked in Ethan ran up to her, "Ashley you're late." Ashley was walking fast and Ethan was trying desperately to keep up with her. "I know Ethan. You left me many messages stating that." Ethan started to babble some more as they walked up to the stage. The studio was crazy. There were people everywhere trying to get everything done for the concert. Ashley rolled her eyes at everything Ethan was saying to her. She finally sent him away to get her coffee. She watched as people ran around like chickens with there heads cut off. She walked to the edge of the stage and sat down. "Rough day." Ashley turned her head to see Madison standing behind her. Ashley took a deep breath. "Yep." Madison sat down along side Ashley, "Lemme guess…Spencer brought an unexpected guest to lunch."

"Gabe."

"Hmm sorry."

"Yea…I don't hate the guy. Its just totally obvious he has something for Spencer and I don't trust him. I've tried playing nice, but I just don't like the way he looks at her." Madison nodded, "I don't want Spencer angry at me but I have so much going on. I don't want the stress of Gabe hitting on Spencer to go along with it." Ashley played with her fingers and looked at the ground, "Well Ashley do you trust Spencer?"

"With my life."

"Then quit your complaining. Spencer is a smart individual. Even if Mr. Casanova made a move Spencer would be quick to either kick his ass or set him straight." Ashley smiled. A person came up to both girls, "Madison were going to need you for wardrobe fitting."

"Ok be there in a little." the guy walked away. "Well we will talk about this tomorrow. For right now you need to go through sound check and go home to your girlfriend." Ashley smiled, "Ok." Madison took off to wardrobe. Ashley smiled to herself. Maybe she needed to just trust Spencer. Maybe she needed to get over Gabe. He wont be around for very long. She smiled to herself as Ethan signaled her over for sound check. She happily trotted over.

* * *

Beach side walk, Los Angeles, California: Spencer and Gabe

Spencer and Gabe were walking along a side walk with a tiny stone wall on their right. Separating them from the beach. Gabe stopped and sat down on the wall. Spencer joined him, "So why are you having issues with Ashley?" Spencer raised an eyebrow at him, "If you don't mind me asking."

"No its fine. Just kind of a personal topic."

"Oh sorry."

"No its ok. I trust you." Gabe smiled and showed his dimples in his cheeks. Spencer didn't know why but she could trust Gabe with stuff she wanted to talk about. "Just she doesn't seem to want to trust me."

"Oh trust issues."

"Yea."

"Those are hard ones. Why doesn't she trust me." Spencer was hesitant to tell Gabe. She didn't want to hurt him. "Is it because of me?" Spencer couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. "Oh man I should have known. She doesn't like me huh?"

"Well…not really. I mean she is being paranoid over nothing." It was an awkward silence for a moment before Gabe finally spoke up. "She should be…"

"Why?" Gabe fidgeted before speaking, "Spencer I like you." He grabbed Spencer's hand and put the other on her thigh. "I cant help it. The way you are…Spencer I want to be with you." Spencer was in complete shock. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether to leave or talk to him. Gabe just kept talking, but Spencer just blocked it out. She seemed to just be dazed. Ashley was right. Spencer got up and started to walk away. Gabe jumped up, "Spencer." He took Spencer's arm and turned her around and went right for the kiss. As their lips met Spencer immediately pulled away. "Gabe! I don't want to be with you. I love Ashley." Gabe just tried to kiss her again he was interrupted by a slap in the face by Spencer. He rubbed the spot she slapped as Spencer stormed off down the side walk.

When she got home Ashley dumped her keys into the tray by the door. Spencer appeared around the corner. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You were right."

"About?"

"Gabe." Ashley walked over to Spencer. Spencer just hugged Ashley and put her head down on Ashley's shoulder. "What happened?"

"He kissed me." Spencer muffled in Ashley's shoulder.

"What?" Spencer pulled away from Ashley and looked her in the eyes. "Don't worry I slapped him." They were silent with still faces for a minute until Ashley broke out into laughter. "Sorry Spencer." She just smiled and Ashley kept laughing, "Oh shut up." Spencer walked to the room. "Aw Spencer I'm sorry. I promise not to laugh." Spencer rolled her eyes and walked into the bedroom. Ashley giggled, "I can hear you giggling."

"Sorry." Ashley walked into the bedroom to be with her girlfriend.

* * *

**_Heres the new chap...leave a review if you want the story to continue_**


	29. Chapter 29

7:00 A.M. Los Angeles, CA

The Loft Spencer and Ashley

Ashley and Spencer were enjoying there morning breakfast. It was the weekend which meant Spencer had no school and would be following Ashley around all day like a little puppy dog. Ashley was mixing her coffee as Spencer was flipping through the pages of Seventeen Magazine. "O Ashley look at this belt! Its coach and its super cute." Spencer lifted the magazine so Ashley could see the picture. "O Spence that's hideous." Spencer made a face and put the magazine back down on the table. "What?" Ashley said innocently. "O come on Spencer, I'm giving my input here."

"Yea keep it to yourself"

"O don't be like that." Ashley reached her hand out to lay onto Spencer's arm that was resting on the table. Spencer refused to look at her girlfriend she was outraged that she has dissed her precious belt. Ashley made a boo boo face as Spencer tried to resist it, but kept looking out of the corner of her eye. "Spencer I'm giving you my best I'm sorry look right now." Spencer flipped the page in her magazine. "O you are? I didn't notice"

"Uhhhhh!." Ashley took a sip of her coffee and got up. She headed towards her room as Kyla walked out. "Morning."

"Yea Morning."

"Wow grumpy woke up on the wrong side of Spencer?" Kyla laughed at her own joke as Ashley just stared her down. "O Kyla come over here and look at this belt." Spencer said as Kyla walked over to look at the picture in the magazine. "That's cute." Ashley rolled her eyes, "Kill me now." Spencer looked up at Ashley, "Of course it is. See Ashley at least someone has good taste." Ashley just rolled her eyes once more and disappeared into her room. "Let me guess she didn't like the belt?"

"Nope."

"Figured. So what are you love birds up to today?" Kyla strolled to the fridge to open it peering inside to see what she could snack on. "Hmm I don't know. Ashley says that she has a meeting today so I think I'm either staying home or going to visit my mom." Kyla did not find anything satisfying in the refrigerator so she closed the door, she propped her elbows onto the counter, "Well that should be nice you mom calls the house like every two hours if you don't visit her every week anyway."

"O god she does?" Kyla smiled, "Yep she'll be like Spencer sweetie where have you been? Spencer how is school are you busy? Spencer it's mom again why haven't you come by the house lately?" Spencer's eyes widened as she heard every embarrassing word leak from Kyla's mouth. "Wow…Embarrassing much." Kyla smiled at Spencer and walked over the coffee pot to make some coffee. Ashley appeared fully dressed with her cell phone in one hand and her purse in the other. "Where are you off to?" Spencer asked turning around in her chair. "No time talk," Ashley continued her walk to the door fidgeting in her purse she grabbed the door handle and opened the door, "got to go to Ethan's office downtown he said were having an emergency meeting to set more tour dates. Love you both bye." Spencer tried to get words in between Ashley speaking, but nothing came out. As the door slammed, "Love you too?" Spencer said as she turned around in her chair eyebrows raised with confusion as she looked at Kyla, "Hey don't look at me like that you know how she gets."

"Right… so much for my plans." Kyla giggled to herself.

* * *

12 p.m. Downtown L.A.

Ethan's office, Ashley and Ethan

Ashley opened the car door as her phone went off. "Ugh!," she reached into her purse as she slammed her car door closed with her foot. Ashley pulled her cell phone out and answered, "Hello this is bed bath and beyond, how may I help you?"

"Very funny Ashley, but where the hell are you?"

"Would you just chill out Ethan I'm in the parking lot. See you in a few."

"You better run up those stairs your late." Ashley ended the phone call, "Goodbye Mr. run my life." She smiled at her own savvy joke and continued her walk into the building and up to Ethan's office.

"Hey there she is!" Ethan got up from his desk and stretched her arms to present Ashley. Their was a middle-aged man sitting in a chair by Ethan's desk. He immediately got up as Ashley entered the room. "Hello Ms. Davies," he reached his hand out to shake Ashley's she shook his hand, "it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh thank you," Ashley looked at Ethan with raised eyebrows as he just stood their arms crossed with an eager look on his face, "its nice to meet you too uh…"

"O please, call me Richard."

"Richard." Ashley smiled and he gestured for her to sit down in the seat he was in. She sat as he too took a seat right next to her. As Ethan sat down their conversation picked up again. "So Ashley glad you could make it." Ashley rolled her eyes, "Anyway, Mr. Larkson here is the head of Itunes and apple software. He would like to feature you on and the Itunes homepage. He would also like to sell all of your songs and have you finish your debue album with Madison to feature on the Itunes website. You guys would have to do a photo shoot to get all the pictures done to put on Itunes and the album, also to make posters and other gadgets. Then tour with him to the Hard Rock Café's all around the world to show off everything." Ashley could barely talk and Ethan and Mr. Larkson just smiled at her awaiting her answer. "Um…wow. I think that is a great idea."

"So are you willing to take the idea and run with it?"

"Uh…"

"Yes come on tour with me. We will have our own tour bus and jet so it will just be you and Madison with all your agents and security."

"Wow…" Ashley was thinking to herself what a great opportunity and how this could seriously jumpstart her career, but leaving Spencer would be very difficult. "How long exactly will this be?"

"Well you'll stay here to finish and do the photo shoots, but after that your all mine for about three to four months."

"Uhh…" Ashley really didn't know what to say. "O come on Ashley this is a great opportunity. Just take it." Ashley looked from Ethan to the ground. When she finally made up her mind she looked at Mr. Larkson. "Fine I will do it."

"Yes!." Ethan sprung up from his chair and came around the desk to shake Mr. Larkson's hand. "Pleasure doing business Ethan." Ethan was so happy he couldn't stop smiling. Mr. Larkson turned to Ashley as she got up from her chair, "Can't wait to see you finish the album Ms. Davies." He smiled and gave her a hug. As they parted Mr. Larkson shook Ethan's hand one more time and then exited the room. "Amazing! Ok Ashley we need to start you in the studio to record all the songs. We need to call Madison and then we need to plan all your appearances and wardrobe."

"Slow down Ethan geez. I'm excited so I think I am going to go home and tell Spencer then I'll meet you in the studio at eight." Ethan said nothing, but nodded and jumped onto his computer emailing and calling everyone to set everything up. Ashley rolled her eyes once more and left to her car.

* * *

3:00 p.m. Los Angeles, CA

The Carlin Home, Spencer

"Mom?" Spencer said as she walked into her old home. "Aw Spencer!" Her mom said as she galloped down the stairs to hug her little girl. As they parted Paula spoke, "What are you doing her sweetie?"

"Well Ashley had to go to a meeting so I thought I would come here and visit." Paula embraced Spencer into another hug, "Aw sweetie your father and I miss you so much." The began to walk to the kitchen, "So tell me how is school? How is Ashley? And are their any cute boys?"

"Good, Good and No because I'm with Ashley."

"Hey hey hey there's my college student!" Arthur came out of the kitchen with oven mitts on and his kiss the chef apron.

"Dad!" Arthur gave Spencer a hug as Spencer just couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Sometimes she just missed being home. "So what's been going on kiddo?" They all took a seat on the couch as Spencer explained her life. "Well Ashley has been super busy with her career and I have been busy being a student. A lot of homework and a lot of studying." Spencer has missed talking to her parents face to face and seeing them every single day.

3:00 p.m. Los Angeles, CA

The Loft, Ashley and Kyla

"Hey Spencer I'm home!" Ashley put her keys in the bowl next to the door and walked into the living room. "Hello? Spencer?" Kyla came out of her room reading a magazine, "She's gone."

"Gone where?" Kyla didn't look up from her magazine as she passed Ashley and flipped backwards on the back of the couch to land onto the couch. "She went to go say hi to her mom."

"Oh." Ashley looked around the room. She then grabbed her keys and walked out the door. Kyla flipped the page in her magazine, "Yea bye to you too."

* * *

**Sorry that I have been gone so long I was just really busy and i had a bit of writers block. Keep the reviews coming! I need them to continue because i need to know if you guys/gals like the story or not. So plz Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

5:00 p.m. Los Angeles, CA

Spencer and Ashley, Carlin Home

The doorbell rang as Spencer and Paula watched television, "Arthur sweetie will you get the door?"

"I'm on it!" Arthur said as she walked out of the kitchen in his man apron and cooking utensils in hand. As he opened the door Ashley was kicking at the ground when she looked up nervously fidgeting with her fingers. "Hi Mr. Carlin is Spencer here?"

"As a matter of fact yes she is. Here come in," He motion for her to come in with his wooden spoon, "I'm cooking my famous pasta you and Spencer are staying for dinner." Ashley smiled, "That sounds great." Arthur walked back into the kitchen as Ashley walked into the living room and Spencer and Paula's head turned to see who had walked in. "Oh Ashley your just in time I was just about to break out the baby pictures of Spencer." Ashley grinned from ear to ear as Spencer shook her head in her hands. "Mom you are not!" Paula got up from her seat, "I'm going to get the album. Here Ashley sit please. It's so nice to see the both of you."

"Mom your not serious!" Paula kissed Ashley on the cheek and exited the room. Ashley took Paula's place on the couch beside Spencer. The both of them giggled at each other. "So what was the meeting about?"

"Well I have some news."

"Oh no did something bad happen?"

"No, actually something amazing…like once in a life time." Spencer sat their awaiting Ashley to tell her, "Well?"

"Well Madison and I are taking off in a couple months to tour all the Hard Rock Café's to debue the album. That is if we can finish it." Spencer had a look of amazement in her eyes, "Oh my god! Ashley that is incredible!" She hugged her girlfriend as Paula re entered the room, "What's amazing?" They parted as the two of them look at Paula, "Ashley is touring the world to debue her album."

"Ashley that is amazing!." Ashley smiled as Spencer squeezed her hands and gave her an adoring smile. "Ok mom I don't remember the album being that big." Paula grinned as she held the album tight to her chest. "The more pictures the better. Oh Ashley you have to look at these." Paula sat beside Ashley and begun to open the album. Ashley looked at Spencer who smiled at her. Ashley put her arm around her and Spencer leaned into Ashley and rested her head on Ashley's shoulder. "Oh Spencer remember this one!" Paula asked pointing to it dramatically making sure that Ashley saw it. "MOM!" Ashley just giggled and kissed Spencer's head. Paula just looked at her two girls adoringly and went back to embarrassing her daughter.

* * *

9:00 A.M. Los Angeles, CA

Spencer and Ashley, The Loft

Spencer and Ashley were asleep in their bed when Kyla peered in through the beads to look at them. Half her body was showing from behind the wall as she stalked them like pray. Finally she took off and dived into the bed head first screaming, "Wake up! Come on get up!" Ashley shot up as Spencer just rolled over to look at who intruded their bed. Groans and moans were exchanged as Kyla just continued to shake and rock the bed. Ashley groaned once more and forcefully put the pillow over her head. A muffled voice came from under the pillow, "Kyla go away." Spencer sat up in bed and watched. "Ashley you got a call from Ethan. Madison and you have to go to the office to work out studio hours. Your supposed to be their like now."

"Are you kidding me!" Ashley threw the pillow off and got out of bed. Kyla and Spencer exchanged looks and giggled at Ashley's bed head. "Spencer get dressed your going too."

"What! No…ugh fine." Kyla giggled and then left the room. "I at least get to shower with you."

"Deal."

* * *

10:00 A.M. Los Angeles, CA

Spencer and Ashley, Hollywood Music Business Headquarters

Ashley's phone continued to ring. "Oh my god if he calls one more time I swear I will throw this phone at him." Ashley slammed the car door as she got out. Spencer walked over to place a hand on Ashley's back. "Don't stress. Just ignore him." They walked into the huge building as the receptionist greeted them. "Hello Ashley, here to see Ethan again?" Ashley smiled, "Yes."

"Well he's on the 6th floor in the second conference room on your left. Can't miss it."

"Ok thanks." Ashley and Spencer took off towards the elevator. "I am so tired of these meetings. I just want to spend time with you."

"Yea me too, but you need to get your career stress over with so we can hang out. You'll thank yourself for these plans in the long run." The elevator opened as Ashley took Spencer's hand and stepped in. Ashley pushed the button for the 6th floor and the doors closed.

* * *

A man in a black sweater mirrored aviator glasses and dark denim jeans stepped into the building as the elevator doors closed. The receptionist greeted him, "Hello sir, how may I help you?" he stepped forward and took off his glasses. "Why yes, where can I find Ethan?"

"Oh I'm sorry he's in a meeting on the 6th floor. Who are you? I could take a message?"

"No that's ok and…lets just say I'm a friend." He put his glasses back on as he walked to the stair case entrance. He opened the door, "Sir the elevator is over to your right." without looking back he answered her, "Its ok I like the exercise more." He continued his path through the door and up the stairs. As he was walking up the stairs an employee walked down and smiled at him. He stopped the guy "Um excuse me sir, see I have this CD to show to Ethan any chance of getting a hold of him?" The employee laughed and looked at him, "Ethan is in an important meeting so you should take your crap CD and go home like every other wannabe who wants a record deal from him." The employee pushed the guy with a finger then laughed as he continued down the stairs. "Hey duchebag."

"Excu…" Before the employee could finish his sentence the mysterious man had shot him clean through the head with his silent 9mm hand gun. The employee dropped to his knees and hit the floor. "Man I hate Hollywood people." He blew the steam off his gun and continued up stairs to his destination.

* * *

**Honestly tell me what you think. Is it good? Do u hate it? Too much for you to handle? Leave a review i love to read them. Beleive it or not i listen to them too. Thanks. Also i want to say thank you to all the loyal readers out there. Glad you like my work :)**


	31. Shoot To Thrill

Ethans Office 6th Floor

Los Angeles, CA

Ashley walked into the conference room with Spencer right behind her. Madison was already there sitting down talking to Ethan and a bunch of other men with fancy suits on. "Oh Ashley glad you could be fashionably late." Ashley smiled and sat down in a chair with Spencer sitting in one right next to her. "Oh you know me Ethan need my beauty sleep." Ethan rolled his eyes, "So ladies, gentlemen and Ashley, may we begin?" I was Ashley's turn to roll her eyes as Spencer giggled. Ashley shot her a disapproving look as it just made her laugh even more. The room they were in was very big. It had a big rectangular table in the middle of it with flat screen TV's on the wall at either end of the room. There was a window on the right side of the wall that if you looked out you could see all of L.A. Ethan was showing a PowerPoint on a pull down screen that came down over the window's blinds. Madison seemed very interested in the whole presentation, but Ashley was so bored. Spencer tried to focus and listen for her girlfriend because she knew Ashley was not listening. All of a sudden Spencer felt a hand on her thigh. Ashley was playing with the tare in Spencer's jeans. Spencer tried to ignore her, but Ashley started to slide her hand upwards causing Spencer's muscles to contract. Spencer quickly reached down and slapped away Ashley's wandering hand. She looked up at Ashley who was giggling and gave her famous smile with a crinkle in her nose. "I'm sorry ladies is there a problem?" Ethan said as most of the room turned around to look at the two of them. Spencer blushed and put her head down. "No dad continue with your oh so fascinating speech." Ashley smirked as everywhere turned to back to Ethan as he continued. Ashley scooted her chair closer to Spencer and whispered in her ear, "Would you mind getting me some coffee?"

"Sure where is it?"

"Should be on the 4th floor cafeteria." Spencer nodded as Ashley kissed her on the cheek as Spencer got up. Ashley mouthed thanks and Spencer exited the room. As she approached the elevator she pressed the button. She shifted her weight to her right leg and crossed her arms awaiting the elevators arrival. The elevator was just to slow for Spencer. She looked around for the staircase door. As soon as she spotted it she headed on over to the door. Making her way down the stairs she passed a man on the 4th floor level. He had on sunglasses. He was headed upward. She smiled politely at him before heading to the 4th floor entrance door. Before she reached for the door the man spoke, "excuse me do you happen to work here?" Spencer turned to face the man, "Oh no I don't sorry just going to get coffee."

"Did you happen to see Ethan?"

"The music producer?"

"Yes that's the one."

"Yes actually he's in a conference room on the 6th floor. The meeting will be done shortly I'm sure you could talk to him after it." the man smiled a very bright smile almost as though it was a smirk. "Why thank you ms. You have been the most helpful all day." Spencer smiled, "Glad I could help." Spencer exited through the door as the man continued his way up the stairs.

* * *

Conference room 12:30 p.m.

Ashley, Madison, Ethan

Ashley was very bored now that Spencer was gone getting her something to drink. She scooted over to Madison she was at the far right end of the table away from any of the men that were so interested in what Ethan had to say, "Hey so I was thinking that we could hit the studio either tonight or tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Hey how are things with you and Spencer?"

"There good. I'm thinking of taking her somewhere just for a little get away."

"Oh look at you softie getting all romantic…makes me want to puke."

"Your just jealous."

"No not really." There was a knock on the door as everyone turned to see who it was. It was the man who had shot an employee and was looking for Ethan.

* * *

Cafeteria 12:30 p.m.

Spencer

Spencer had gotten Ashley's coffee and a little snack for herself. She was paying at the counter when the phone rang in the back room. Another cashier ran to the back to get it. As Spencer paid the cashier who got the phone came back with a horrified look on her face. Her fellow coworker spoke to her, "Hey Melinda are you ok?" Melinda came over to the cashier and whispered in her ear about something. Spencer just looked between the two. When Melinda finished what she was saying the cashiers face mimicked what Melinda's face showed. "Not that its my business but what is going on?" The cashier just stared at Spencer for a moment. "Um ms we are now on lock down. There has been a shooting within the building and we are told to keep everyone here and to lock down our level. No one in or out." Spencer dropped the coffee that was in her hand. To her the coffee seemed to fall in slow motion. She wasn't brought back to reality until the coffee had spilt all over the floor. "Wait your kidding right?" Both Melinda and the cashier shook their heads. "Oh my god."

* * *

12:35 p.m.

Conference room

Ashley, Madison, Ethan

"Sir you cant be in here there is a meeting going on."

"Oh, I'm sorry, just I'm looking for Ethan." Ethan stood and looked at the man. "I'm Ethan, but I'm sorry sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave until the meeting is done with." The man just walked in as the door closed behind him. Ashley and Madison just stared at him. "Sir?" the man looked at the ground then to Ethan. "You're a no good sleazy rich pig Ethan." Ashley and Madison both raised their eyebrows at the same time with their jaws open in disbelief. Ethan just stared at the guy not believing what just came out of his mouth. "Sir I'm going to call security now." The man nodded his head as he pulled out his gun from the back of his pants. He raised it at Ethan as gasps filled the room. Ashley look went from disbelief to fear. Madison slid her chair behind Ashley's hiding her face from the man. Ethan stayed calm as he put his hands up. "You don't have to do this sir." Ethan's voice broke between words. His hands were visibly shaking. "You don't have to shoot anyone. Just put the gun away and walk out of here. Like nothing ever happened." Everyone adjusted uneasily in their chairs. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop on the floor. Some men began to cry as others kept a solid face of fear. "Its to late Ethan…I've already killed someone." Ashley remembered the next moment in complete slow motion. The man shut his eyes tight as his finger slowly pulled back on the trigger. She screamed "NO!" aloud as a loud pop came from the gun. The bullet traveled almost the speed of light into Ethan's chest. Ethan slowly fell to his knees. His glasses fell from his face and broke into two pieces on the floor. Ethan fell forward hitting the ground face first as his chest began to form a pool of blood.

* * *

12:35

Cafeteria

Spencer

Spencer paced back and forth as she tried to calm herself. She tried to dial Ashley but kept forgetting her cell number because she was freaking out to much. As she went to dial Ashley the whole level heard a loud gun shot come from the upper level. People screamed and got down. Spencer covered her ears with her hands and got down. After people realized the shot had been fired upstairs the got up and began to run towards all the exits. Little did they no that the employee's had already sealed them shut. An employee got up on a table and projected his voice, "everyone stay calm! This level has been locked down. Do not panic we will get out of here! For now barricade the entrances and stay away from them." Everyone screamed and you could hear fast talking and people panicking. Some did as told and barricaded the doors. Others went to corners or started to hysterically cry or yell. Spencer's mind began to race. All she could think about was Ashley. If she was ok. What if she was just shot? She clutched her chest as she knees buckled and she about passed out. She felt a strong hand steady her as her body touched down to the ground. All she could manage to say was, "Ashley."

* * *

**OK now i know some y'all cant handle the dramaness but just you wait the best is yet to come. Leave a review tell me what you think should happen. Tell me what you think is going to happen. Or just tell me why you like the story or chapter. I love me some reviews :) thanks to everyone who enjoys the story. **


	32. Shoot To Thrill part 2

Los Angeles, CA

Conference Room Ashley, Madison, Ethan…

Ashley and Madison dropped to the ground and covered there ears from the sound of the gunshot. Madison started to cry uncontrollably. The mystery man continued to shoot everyone in the room. One after another he shot each business man right in chest. Ashley and Madison cringed and every shot that had been fired. Soon there was a pause. The man dropped the clip and begun to reload. He took another clip from his pant pocket and loaded into the gun. Ashley looked at the man with unbelievable fear in her eyes. He pointed the gun at Madison. Madison cried harder and made a whimpering noise. "Please don't. You got what you came for. Please don't…." Ashley said in the a shakiest voice possible. Her hands were trembling as she raised them in up. Madison hid her face behind Ashley and she also shook with fear. The man looked at them long and hard. Suddenly he lowered his gun and took off out the door. Ashley took a huge sigh of relief as closed her eyes. You could here more gunshots being fired from the room as he took off down the stairs. The girls jumped every time a shot was fired. There were screams of horror and pleas of help. He shot almost everyone that got in his way. As soon as he finally left the floor silence fell over the conference room as all Ashley could hear was Madison's whimpers that came a went. She turned to Madison and threw her into a huge hug as the sat there on the ground.

* * *

Los Angeles, CA

Cafeteria

Spencer

Spencer and the strangers she was with listened to the gunshots being fired above them. Either gasps or screams came from the people in the room. All Spencer could think about was Ashley. She looked out the locked door to her right as security guards raced by with guns drawn out. She closed her eyes as a tear escaped her eye. She wiped it off. She stayed sat in the corner clasping her knees to her chest. As more shots were fired she just looked around the room in fear that the man would come into the room.

* * *

Los Angeles, CA

Conference Room

Ashley and Madison

After about forty-five minutes went by there were no more gunshots. It had felt like they sat there for years. There was a dead silence in the room as Ashley sat there trying to comfort Madison as she shook. They both hear footsteps scrambling on the floor. They both looked up to the door. A S.W.A.T officer entered the room with a team. They quickly filed in making the girls jump in surprise. "We have more survivors! But multiple dead." A man said lowering his gun. He held his hand out for Ashley to take. "Here, it's ok I promise the gunner is dead. We need you to be evacuated and checked out by the medical teams outside." All Ashley could muster was a head nod as she took the mans hand and was quickly ran out with Madison. As they ran out they were rushed outside in the parking lot. A paramedic ran to there side, "Ms. Are you injured, or hut in anyway?" Ashley just shook her head with her face still in shock. "Hey we need blankets and water over here we have two women in shock!" the paramedic yelled to back at the ambulance. Ashley looked around outside. Everything slowed down. There were helicopters above, ambulances everywhere, swat and police cars parked. There were screams and people talking everywhere. The paramedic waved a hand in her face. He tried talking to Ashley, but all she could see was his mouth moving and no words coming out. She scanned the parking lot for Spencer. She looked to her left where there was a black tarp laid out with covered bodies lying all over it. She shook the image from her head as she continued to look for Spencer. Finally she spotted Spencer being treated in an ambulance. She was sitting on the back of it as a paramedic put a blanket over her shoulders and handed her water. Ashley didn't care about anything anymore she took off in a full sprint towards Spencer. The paramedic that was with her yelled something after her, but she didn't care if anything she just ran faster. Spencer looked up to see her. She immediately stood up, "Ashley!" When Ashley reached her she just through her arms around her. They stayed in a tight embrace as Ashley just broke down into tears and shook in her girlfriends embrace. "Shh Shh, its ok its ok." Spencer reassured her and just rubbed her back. They stood hugging each other as the madness rushed around them.

* * *

Los Angeles, CA

L.A. Hospital

Spencer and Ashley

Spencer and Ashley await in the waiting room. They had there hands clasped together as Spencer rubbed Ashley's hand with her thumb. Paula burst through the double doors with her scrubs on. "Spencer Ashley!" Both girls stood as she embraced them in a hug. Arthur burst through the front doors. "Spencer!"

"Dad!" Spencer removed herself from her mother and ran into her dads arms. Ashley took a step back as Paula just put a comforting arm around Ashley's shoulders as they watched Spencer and Arthur. They stayed like that until a doctor came out. "I'm looking for an Ashley Davies?" Ashley took a step forward. She had tears in her eyes and she looked at the doctor. "Ok come with me please." Ashley nodded as she followed the doctor into a secluded hallway behind the double doors. "I don't know how to say this, but I'm terrible sorry to tell you your friend Ethan didn't make it." Ashley broke down into more tears. The doctor continued, "He was shot in a main artery. He lost a lot of blood and quickly. If he was attended to right away he may have made it." Ashley just looked at the ground. Spencer and her parents were watching through the window from the other room. "Thank you." the doctor gave her a weak smile, "I wish we could have done more for you. My condolences." Ashley nodded. The doctor took off down the hall. Ashley just came through the double doors. "What did he have to say? Was it about Ethan is he ok?" Ashley just shook her head and began crying hard. Spencer just gave her a sad face and embraced her into a hug. It was like déjà vu for Spencer. It was like the night after he dad had passed and she came over to her house with mascara running down her cheek.

"_Ashley?" Spencer came down the stairs as Ashley took a step away from her mother. Mascara was running down her cheeks. She walked over to Ashley as Paula walked into the kitchen doorway to join Arthur watching the girls. "I'm so sorry." Ashley sobbed. Spencer embraced her into a hug, "It's ok your just going through a really tough time right now." Ashley gently pushed her off by her hip, "No I'm sorry for pushing you away and not letting you help. I'm just so bad at this." Spencer just hugged her girlfriend as she shook from her crying."_

Spencer came back from the trance of the memory to hug Ashley tighter. Arthur put his arms around Paula as they watched the girls.

* * *

**1 Year later…**

Los Angeles, CA

The Loft

Spencer and Ashley

"Hey Spence where did I put my car keys?" Ashley asked as she ran out of the room frantically looking for her car keys. Spencer was laying on the couch doing school work. "Um I don't know, why are you asking me?"

"Because…" Ashley looked at Spencer who gave her a questioning look. "Ok I know I threw them somewhere."

"Anger problems?" Ashley rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, "Noo, just was in a hurry to change or something I don't know…Ugh! Where are my keys!" Ashley threw her hands up in the air, "Well maybe if you didn't yell at them they wouldn't hide." Spencer smirked at Ashley. Before Ashley could answer Kyla walked through the doors. She was twirling the Ashley's keys around her index finger and humming. As soon as she saw Spencer and Ashley her face dropped, "Uh, hi Ashley…Spencer."

"Are those my keys?"

"Uh…"

"Kyla!" Kyla put her hand out in defense, "Sorry! Look I had somewhere important to go."

"Like where!"

"Uhm…"

"Exactly! Give me those!" Ashley went to grab them but Kyla ran around to Spencer. "I need them!"

"For what?"

"For stuff."

"Get your own car!" Ashley chased Kyla all around the loft. Spencer just laughed and continued her work. She could here the girls yelling at each other, "Stop trying to kill me!"

"Kyla its my car!" Spencer heard a scream and a crash, "Ashley your paying for that! It was valuable!"

"Give me my keys!" Spencer giggled. Ashley's phone went off. It was on the coffee table right next to the couch she was sitting on. The number was blocked. She answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Hi this is Tom with Carson's Law Firm. I'm calling behalf of a will that and Ashley Davies is in. Is this her?"

"No this is actually her girlfriend, but may I ask who's will this is?"

"Um hold on let me look it up." Spencer heard typing in the background. "Um an Ethan. Do you both know an Ethan?" Spencer paused as she remembered what happened a year ago at Ethan's building. "Hello? Ms?" Spencer snapped out of her trance, "Um yes he was a personal friend of Ashley's."

"Ok well she is entitled to some of his stuff. Anyway Ashley or both of you can make it down here?"

"Uh, yes actually."

"Does tomorrow work for you both?"

"Sure."

"Ok see you then. Bye."

"Bye." The phone hung up. Spencer put the phone down as Ashley came out with her keys, "Who was that?" She walked over to the couch and sat down by Spencer. "Um, it was a lawyer with Carson's Law Firm." Ashley raised an eyebrow, "What did he want?"

"Your entitled to some stuff in Ethan's will. He wants to meet with you about it tomorrow." Ashley just stared blankly at Spencer. "Oh my god."

* * *

**O sorry cliffhanger...well what do you think? I really didnt like Ethan so he had to go...sorry Ethan fans. Anyway leave a review i love reading all of them. If you down feel like writing a review just put a smiley face :) **


	33. Magic

_**It has been a long time guys i am so sorry i know its late but Merry Christmas! heres my gift**_

* * *

**Los Angeles, CA**

**Carson Law Firm**

**Spencer and Ashley**

"I wonder what he left you…" Spencer closed the door to Ashley's car and joined her girlfriends side. Ashley stared at the ground with an uneasy look. Spencer was quick to take notice. She moved her hand down Ashley's arm and down to her almost shaking hand lacing their fingers together. "Spencer can we just agree to not talk about it until we absolutely have to?" Spencer nodded and Ashley gave her a weak smile. They ascended the law firms stairs as Spencer moved to open the door. "Lets do this." Ashley nodded and entered the firm.

Spencer and Ashley sat in the law firm nervously awaited for Mr. Carson himself to enter the room. Ashley's leg was shaking up and down as she looked around the room. Spencer stared at he with concern and she laid a comforting hand on her knee. Ashley turned to look as Spencer and gave her a reassuring half-smile. Mr. Carson entered the room with a file in hand. He was a tall well-built man. He smiled at both girls and sat down. Spencer removed her hand from Ashley's knee. Ashley missing the comfort, reached over to lace her fingers with Spencer and rested their hands within her lap. "well first off, I would like to offer my condolences Ms. Davies. I know he was a close friend of yours," Ashley nodded and diverted her eyes to the ground, "I will put you out of your suspense and get right to it then. He left you two things. First, he left you a grand total of 575,000 dollars."

"Wow." was all that Spencer could get out. "That is a lot of money." Ashley still remained silent awaited what else he had left her. "Yes, indeed it is. He also left you one last big-ticket item. He left you his share in the record company." Both girls fell silent as Spencer darted her attention to Ashley's reaction. Ashley stared at Mr. Carson. At that very moment everything in Ashley's mind went blank. She couldn't hear anything anymore and she felt as though she was in some sort of tunnel. Spencer finally caught her attention again by calling her name, "Ashley?"

"Huh?"

"He asked if you would like to accepted what he has left for you." Ashley rubbed her face up and down with her free hand and then looked from Spencer to Mr. Carson.

* * *

**Los Angeles, CA**

**The Loft**

**Spencer and Ashley**

Spencer sat on the stool that was by the counter with her legs crossed watching as Ashley paced back and forth. "Would you mind sitting down? All your pacing is like watching a basketball game and its starting to hurt my neck." Spencer rubbed her neck as Ashley sat at the end of the couch. "Spencer what am I supposed to do with a million dollar company? I mean I am thrilled to own it, but I have no idea how to run it. I am a singer not a producer. Ethan was way out of his mind when he did this. This is not right!"

"Ash…he knew what he was doing when he put this in his will. I think he knew that you would succeed. You need to trust his judgment."

"Spencer you don't get it. I finally started to get back on track. I am supposed to be coming out with a new album and touring the world. Becoming the artist that I have always wanted to be. And now I am stuck with a whole lot of money and a partnership in a million dollar company that I have no clue how to run. I am tied down to this huge ball and chain and I feel like I can't have any room to breath or even time to become a musician anymore." Spencer walked over to where Ashley was on the couch and stood between her legs. "Look at me." Spencer lifted Ashley's chin with her index finger so she good meet beautiful brown eyes. "You are starting to babble and you are not making any sense. You need to look at the silver lining in this situation. Ashley Davies now owns a million dollar record company. Your career as a musician as not died in any way Ashley. Its taking off. You are in charge now. You call the shots. Ethan knew what he was doing and he believed in you…I believe in you. So calm down take a breath and just begin at the start and go from there." Ashley with a pout on her face dissolved into a grin and stood . She kissed Spencer with as much passion as she could gather. "I love you." Spencer smiled and walked to the front of the couch plopping herself down making herself comfortable. "So where does this adventure begin Ms. Davies?" Ashley sat next to her and stared out the window. She stared at the buildings and the life in Los Angeles. She knew that Spencer was right. This was the beginning of something spectacular. She couldn't give it up so easily. She turned and looked at Spencer.

* * *

**Two Months Later…**

**Ashley Davies and Company Record Company**

**Spencer, Ashley, Kyla, Paula, Arthur, Glen, Madison, Chelsea, Aidan**

Ashley stood at the top of the stage, dressed in a business suit, high heels and her signature hair pulled back in a cute pony tail with a bit of her bangs clipped back with a poof, she held a pair of huge scissor to cut the huge ribbon in front of her that signaled the new grand opening building of the Ashley Davies Record Company. With the money that she inherited from Ethan she put it towards rebuilding the company and renaming it. After the massacre it had to redone to rid the memories. The grand opening was today and all of her closest friends and family were their to support her. The members of the company sat behind her and watched as the mayor of Los Angeles grabbed onto the pair of scissors with her. Camera crews and news station vehicles were crowded in front of her capturing her every movement. Their was a massive crowd that stood watching the grand opening. Front and center was watching her girlfriend with a proud look on her face. Not to mention the grin that she had from ear to ear. The crowd counted down with her. "3...2...1!" Ashley and the Mayor cut the rope and smiled into the camera. Ashley then turned and high-fived the mayor. She then laughed with her nose crinkled. Spencer loved when she smiled with her nose crinkled. It was adorable to her and she couldn't help but think how lucky she was to be with such a gorgeous woman. Spencer broke out of her trans and clapped with the rest of the crowd. She felt hand squeeze both her shoulders and turned around to see her dad and mom smiling back at her. Ashley handed off the scissors to an employee and she took the podium. "Hi…" She nervously looked out into the crowd and saw all her friends. When her eyes met Spencer's she smiled and looked down. Then quickly looked back up. "I am really not good at this whole public speaking thing. So I will try to keep it as short as possible. Uh…about a year ago a devastating tragedy struck this city. An individual decided to take the lives of many innocent people. Including a close personal friend of mine." Ashley paused to clear her throat. "I am one of the lucky ones who made it out alive. Ever since then I feel like I have taken my life for granite." Spencer stared at Ashley with tears in her eyes as she looked on. Aidan walked up from behind and took her hand in hers. Madison did the same to her other hand. She looked between the two of them and smiled weakly. "I wake up everyday now grateful for what I have I my life. I have great people in my life who love and support me no matter what. I am grateful for the gift that my friend left for me while he left this world. He left me this company. No matter what I promise you that I will take care of this business because like my friends believe in me, I believe in it and with everything in my power I will restore the g that this company once had. So without like my dad use to say let's get on with the party!" The crowd whooped and hollered and Ashley side-stepped from the podium and the mayor stepped up, "Without further , adue I would like to introduce the grand opening of the Ashley Davies Record company!" The crowd went wild as the mayor shook Ashley's hand. She smiled intensely and thanked him. Aidan and Glen hollered as loud as they could and Spencer couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Los Angeles, CA**

**Ashley Davies Record Company**

**Spencer and Ashley**

The grand opening party was in full swing with about over a thousand people everywhere getting drinks, talking and listening to the DJ play music. Ashley was talking with some business associates when Spencer came up behind her with her friends and family close behind her. She leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Hey business woman." She smiled as Ashley turned around. She smiled wide, "Hey!" she hugged her quickly. Her business associates left to enjoy the rest of the party. "You know I am really proud of you." Ashley smiled at Spencer's comment as Paula and Arthur pulled her in for a hug. "Come here you. Arthur and I are so proud of you!" Ashley exchanged hugs with everyone. "Oh hey Ash we all got you something." Aiden pulled out a name plate behind his back that read BADASS BOSS. Ashley laughed and took the plate from Aidan. "Wow," she chuckled, "that is great you guys thank you so much." everyone smiled at her as she smiled back. "Hey you know there is great food and a live DJ go enjoy yourselves. "Oh you don't have to tell me twice. Its time to PAR TAY!" Glen threw his hands up in a raise the roof motion as Chelsea laughed and dragged him out to the dance floor. Everyone followed the two of them except for Ashley and Spencer. They both watched their friends dance on the dance floor. Ashley turned to look at Spencer who was still occupied watching her family and friends dance. "Hey Spence?" Spencer turned to look at Ashley. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For calming me down that day and talking me into taking this step." Spencer just smiled and pulled her in for a hug. They embraced each other for a while until Spencer pulled back. "You don't have to thank me. It's what you call a good girlfriend." Ashley laughed and nodded her head. Aidan came up, "Are you guys going to stare or are you going to join the fun?" He grabbed both their hands and dragged them to the dance floor. The whole gang danced and laughed. They watched Glen awkwardly bust a move. He pulled out a chicken move that made Ashley point and crack up. She twirled Spencer and smiled at her friends. The music took over in the background and the moment slowed down. This was a moment that she would cherish forever; it was the start of something new. And somehow it felt so right.

* * *

_**AN: What do you think? Good? Bad? Leave a review...thanks** :)_


End file.
